


It's You

by iamauser



Series: Your Voice [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Asexual Character, Blood and Violence, Brotherly Love, Chan is full of regrets, ChanLix, Enemies, Eventual Romance, Fist Fights, Friendship, Gangs, Guns, Happy Ending, Homosexuality, I promise-, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mafia AU, Making Out, Minor Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Smut, University, Violence, Violent Thoughts, a lot of made up characters - Freeform, a lot of sexualities, also other groups are involved as gangs, i can't tag, it's a gang au so, made up name changes, minsung - Freeform, not very frequent, only in some chapters, past tensions, so I had to change them, some stage names were the same with their real name, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamauser/pseuds/iamauser
Summary: 3racha is a very well known yet hidden gang that consist of one leader and two co-leaders, CB97,SPEAR B and J.ONE. They are known to have many members and yet they do things so quietly. Many fear them and want to track them down.SKZ(skzu) is a small gang consisting of only 6 members with the leader being Kuma(Woojin) and the rest of the members being, Lee Know,Prince(Hyunjin),Yongbok,Dandy boy(Seungmin) and I.N.The two gangs paths eventually come across each other...What will happen now?





	1. Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a fic. It's not the best but I tried!I will try to improve it in future updates. Please let me know if you had any suggestions as well!This chapter contains some violent scenes so keep an eye on that. The characters are all aged up as well. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3racha is a very well known yet hidden gang that consist of one leader and two co-leaders, CB97,SPEAR B and J.ONE. They are known to have many members and yet they do things so quietly. Many fear them and want to track them down.  
SKZ(skzu) is a small gang consisting of only 6 members with the leader being Kuma(Woojin) and the rest of the members being, Lee Know,Prince(Hyunjin),Yongbok,Dandy boy(Seungmin) and I.N.  
The two gangs paths eventually come across each other...What will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is a fic. It's not the best but I tried!I will try to improve it in future updates. Please let me know if you had any suggestions as well!This chapter contains some violent scenes so keep an eye on that. The characters are all aged up as well. Hope you enjoy!

“Hyung Hyung look what I found?!” One of the co-leaders of 3RACHA said excitedly. Chan the main leader looked over at Jisung, who was looking at the screen with an amused expression. Chan blinked as he slowly walked over to jisung before his eyes went to the screen. As he saw the screen he grinned. It was a data related to a gang Jisung just hacked through. “So I finally was able to get into the Sensation9 database~ I found a lot of interesting things…” Jisung smiled as Changbin also slowly walked to where the two were. “Damn that took you long!”  
Jisung pouted and looked at him with a frown. “It was fucking hard, okay?”Changbin laughed as he then patted his head, smiling. “Sorry so what did you find? It better be something interesting.”  
Jisung smirked as he stared at the screen “Oh- It sure is~ I found the location of their basement which is actually an abandoned old looking building! I wish our one was like that…”

“Now now let’s not go out of scope.” Chan smirked as he looked at the screen with a small smile on his face. The gang called Sensation9 have kidnapped some of their members so they could get some information out of them. 3RACHA was very well known for hiding. The leaders were almost never in the public’s eyes and probably majority of the gangs are not even aware of the three leaders gang stage names. That was how good they were at hiding so gangs mainly tried to target some other members to lure them out. However, as much as they loved hiding Chan really cared about each member of the gang. Therefore, he decided to come up with a plan to save them.

They eventually came up with a plan to send Changbin on a mission with some other members so they could track them down. Changbin made sure to put on a mask and also let the members know that they should not refer to him as a leader at all. Also, neither Chan, Changbin or Jisung liked to be referred as one anyway so only a few members actually called them leaders. After the end of their discussion Jisung looked at his clock suddenly gasping “Shit- I’m almost late for work!” Jisung stated as he rushed to his room to quickly get ready for work, making the other two chuckle.Changbin looked at Chan afterwards, confirming the

“So some time at 8pm, right?”

“Yeah, I am going to Younghyun and Jackie to assist you and organize the members for you.”

“Got it leader bang~”

“Oh shut up….”

Changbin just smiled as he then got up so he could get ready for work while Chan was on night shift.

***

It was exactly 10am and Jisung thought that he was already going to be late but he kind of got lucky. He entered the store and greeted the owner as he then headed to the staff room. He quickly changed to his uniform and headed downstairs to start his work. Jisung loved his work a lot. It was in a small music store close to the university area and the staff and people were nice to him. He felt safe and at peace whenever he worked there. Also, the sigh of all the instruments left him at peace.

“Excuse me.”

Jisung heard a voice as he turned around. It was a male who seemed like a customer apparently. “Welcome!How can I help?” Jisung asked with a soft smile as the person looked around a little before looking at Jisung. “I was looking for a sound recorder for two of my friends who are interested in singing. May I ask for some recommendations?”

“Sure! Come with me!I know some good ones!”

With that said, Jisung guided the customer to a specific section, attempting to take out some boxes afterwards. “So are you a student I assume?”

“Mhm.I study at the university.”

“Oh me too!But I study online, what is your major?”

“Dance~And yours?”

“I study music.”

“Ohhh!Some of my friends have the same major!”

“Nice!Your major is really cool too!I bet you’re a great dancer.”

“Thanks~”

Jisung chuckled as he then took out the boxed for the male explaining them one by one.”So this model is the X model and it’s very high quality but it can be a little expensive especially for students. This one is more like the best at its price, the quality is good and It’s easy to carry around. This one is the cheapest one for recording stuff. It’s not bad the quality could be better. The rest are mainly for podcasts rather than recording for singing and stuff. Unfortunately, we don’t have a lot of them in stock for now but we might consider bringing more.”

The other nodded at him and looked at the brands again. “So how much was this one again?You also recommended it the most.” Jisung turned the box around so Minho could see the price. “It’s 100,000 won(Around 81 USD). It’s really worth it’s price! I have one too and I have been working with it for..maybe three years?Also it comes with one year of guarantee! We also have a 48 hours return policy if the package remains safe!” Jisung said with a grin. The male thought a little then nodded. “I’m taking it.” He said with a smile as he watched the package. Jisung nodded happily as he then took the box to the counter and had the other follow him along. As the customer eventually paid for the product, he was asked to fill a form and he did.

Name: Lee Minho

Contact Number: +82 *** *** ***

Date of purchase: **/**/**

Price paid (With GST): 100,000₩

Signature:

[Imagine a signature,thanks.]

And with that the purchase has been made. Jisung smiled as he then handed the goods to the customer. “There you go Minho-ssi!I hope your friends will be happy with this product!”

“They better be.”

“I’m sure they will!Is this..like a gift for them?”

Minho nodded. It was indeed a gift for his two friends Woojin and Seungmin who just won a music competition which was apparently a very well known one. “Yeah they won the third place in the domestic UniComp singing competition. They were over 1000 contestants as well.”

Jisung’s eyes widened as he heard the name “Woah…That’s so cool! I could never imagine that even attending it!” Minho raised his eye brow “Oh why?”

“I mean realistically I wouldn’t win.”

“But what if you try?”

“I also don’t have the time.”

“Oh why?”

Jisung thought for a very short time before answering. “Ah I work on music an stuff then I keep some time to myself and also to rest!” Jisung answered simply as he smiled. Jisung’s talent was convincing people. He always found it so easy to deceive people, making them trust his words. So of course, no one would ever guess that he was a member of one of the dangerous gangs of the city. Minho was also convinced since he would not think about it too much. “Ohh~Maybe try whenever you could.”

“But I won’t win~”

“Hmmm sing?”

“Wait now?”

“Yes.”

Jisung gulped as he looked at Minho. He loved singing and he knew he could sing but he could get a little shy if someone who was a complete stranger would ask so he tried to resist but Minho looked really eager so he decided to sing an English song that he loved which was ‘Everybody Lies’ by Jason Walker. Jisung looked down a little shly before starting to sing the song while playing with his fingers as Minho stared at him eagerly.

“Everybody lies lies lies~It’s the only truth sometimes~ No matter if you’re out there, somewhere, waiting for the world to find~ Cause buried deep inside…Everybody lies.” Jisung stopped as his eyes were still pinned to the ground as Minho looked him with shock making Jisung startled.

“I-I told you it wasn’t that good~” Jisung laughed nervously as Minho looked at him with disbelief. “Are you kidding me?That was amazing. Your voice is so so so beautiful!”

“What?”

“…You heard what I said but seriously I could listen to you sing all day.”

“T-thanks!hehe~”

Jisung blushed at the compliment giving a shy smile. Hearing the compliment kind of _made him happy_ for some reason but that should not have been important anyway. Minho looked at him with a smile. Honestly Minho has fallen for the shop keepers amazing voice and there was no denying that. “Anyways I got to go~Thank you for the recommendations. They better be grateful for this.”

“Ahhh- Okay, take care sir!Thanks for your purchase. I promise they will love it!”

“They better do~I’m blaming you if they don’t like it.”

Jisung laughed. “Remember you would only have 48 hours for a refund sir!I’m not accepting anything after that!”

“Yes yes~ I will make sure I’m not scammed by then.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want to be accused of anything.”

“Okay, before I leave…What’s your name?”

“My name? Jisung.”

“Okay Jisung-ssi, I will miss your angelic voice~Bye~”

“Wha-“

And before Jisung could react Minho just left. Well, that was odd but it made Jisung’s day regardless as he the continued his work.

***

It was 8pm and Changbin finished his work which was as a tattooist. He headed back to the hideout who he shares with Chan and Jisung and opened the door. He looked around and noticed a note on the table stating:

“Changbin remember to use the fake name ‘Drake’ . Also if things get too dangerous please text Jisung. We arranged something since there may be more people than expected. I feel like Jisung might make it anyway but just in case let him know. I would like to make it instead of Jisung but I’m at work.However if things get really bad let me know or if you need anything let me know. I have a bad feeling about this but take care Changbin, okay? Stay safe!Also Jisung’s fake alias is Peter, remember that.”

Changbin sighed as he quickly changed and exited the house with his car switch afterwards as he then picked up the other members before walking to whatever location Sensation9 were in. He had to save the gangmates as soon as possible. Sensation9 could be very dangerous.

***

Changbin and the other members quickly kept their heads low as he were hearing some sounds. Jackie who was one of the members Chan personally wanted to assist Changbin gritted her teeth as she heard the noises. The people there seemed like they were getting beaten up and that made her irritated. “These fucking sadists..” She mumbled as Changbin continued to listen. He recognized the voices. Younghyun looked at Changbin with questioning eyes. Changbin nodded as the rest of the members got the message and suddenly smashed the window before getting in causing Sensation9 members to stare at them in shock. Changbin who had a mask on smirked under his mask as he then looked at the ones who were beaten. Some were apparently not a part of them but some were.

“Oh my is that 3RACHA~?”

On of the members of 3RACHA, known as Ju-ho smirked as he walked closer to Changbin while Changbin just stood there, alarmed as he stared at the other male. “Give them back, or nothing good will happen.” Changbin said as he stared at him seriously. Ju-ho laughed as he suddenly punched him in the stomach causing Changbin the wince in pain and that’s when it all started.

Changbin and Ju-ho were fist fighting and the rest all started to shoot each other and fight. It was getting very loud. Younghyun quickly took this opportunity to go and save the kidnapped members of 3RACHA but before he could do anything he felt someone shoot his arm. Younghyun yelled in pain and Changbin started to get mad. Jackie made sure to order around the rest as she was starting to shoot from far away. Unfortunately she got unlucky and ran out of bullets and before she could reload them she suddenly felt an arm around her waist as he heard someone whisper something to her ear “Sorry baby~Not now.” Jackie froze as she heard the voice as then a knife sliding on her face as a member named Rowoon was holding. Honestly most of the elite members of Sensation9 were and that was honestly a big disadvantage on 3RACHA’s side.

Things were getting worse and worse and Changbin did not know what to do.Most of their people were severely injured and his right hand people were unable to do anything. Jackie was held hostage by Rowoon now, and Younghyun was pinned down by another member who was nicknamed Sun and Ju-ho was pretty strong so Changbin had to keep an eye on him. Actually, Changbin himself was injured too. Fighting Ju-ho was not easy. Changbin suddenly heard Jackie tell as he saw Rowoon suddenly pushing the knife into Jackies bare arm causing Jackie to suddenly scream and that’s when Ju-ho took the chance and stabbed Changbin in the stomach. Changbin yelled out of pain as he was starting to feel helpless. They were much worse than he thought they would be and he regretted not calling Jisung earlier but at the same time _he was glad that he wouldn’t put him in danger. Changbin always thought as both Chan and Jisung as his brothers and he would protect the with all their heart._ Ju-ho laughed as he started beating up Changbin. He wondered if he would even die today.

“Drake, all you had to give was a fucking text-“ Changbin blinked as he heard a familiar voice and a bang.Ju-ho suddenly fell down while holding his waist groaning in pain causing the familiar voice to wave. Changbin smirked under his mask as he lifted his head up, Jisung was there with a grin hidden under his mask. “It’s hyung loser.”

“Whatever Drake, you can’t do anything about it~”

Jisung wanted to stuck his tongue out but unfortunately he couldn’t so he just rolled his eyes before his backup members came out as well and started to fight. Jisung quickly ran to Changbin and gave him to a member. Another member of Sensation9 wanted to go after him but Jisung shot him and went “Bang bang bang~”. “It’s not the time to sing Peter.” Changbin stated.”Hey you love my voice right hyungie~?” Changbin sighed. “Wow you suddenly decided to call me hyung.” “You’re welcome!”Jisung grinned under his mask. Changbin smiled while mumbling. “This brat…”

There were two people who did not belong to 3RACHA and were not actually from a big gang like the two so they were terrified. However, one of the who was the calmer one finally grabbed a knife with his mouth and cut through the ropes before quietly untying the other. As they did they suddenly noticed someone pointing a gun at them. They suddenly froze but before anything could happen the person was shot from the back. “Oh- You guys are not from ours-“ Jisung said as they both stared at him with terrified eyes. Jisung smiled as he make a peace sign then pointing at the two with it. “You and you will come with me~If you want to stay alive of course.”

“P-p-p-please don’t kill us….” One of them with a very deep voice said while stuttering. Jisung pretended to think before giving an answer. “Come with us babies and we’ll talk about it okay~?” Jisung stated with a soft voice as he was untying his own members first as the rest were fairly distracted. “Well you two look like you can walk, don’t dare to escape.”

“Yes sir..Um but we also have..one more person.”

“One more person?”

The two looked at each other and then Jisung before quietly nodding. “Where is he?”

One of them quietly pointed at a door which apparently leaded to another door. Jisung looked at a the door then at the two. “Is there anyone in there at the moment?”

“I don’t know… I think Dawon and Hwiyoung were looking over them but they are both here as you see.”  
The male with deep voice pointed at the two with his eyes. Jisung looked at one of his gang members and quietly pointed at the door. The person nodded and went in while the rest were distracted.Jisung was lowkey lucky that the rest were too distracted to notice him. He quickly looked at another member telling them to keep an eye at the two.He then looked at another direction noticing that Changbin successfully got out. He started to lead his other members quietly.However, unfortunately he he got stopped by feeling a hand on his shoulder. “Where do you think you are going….J.One?” Jisung’s eyes widened as he turned around,facing the male who was apparently the one of the youngest of Sensation9, Chani. “My name is Peter, dude.” Jisung seemed calm but deep down _he was starting to feel the anxiety build up.How did he know who he was?_ “Whatever you say J.One.” Chani smirked.

BAAAM! Jisung’s eyes widened at Chani suddenly falling down. “You okay mate?” The hostage with deep voice asked. Apparently he was the one who saved him. “Y-yeah..Thanks.” Jisung nodded before noticing 3Racha members starting to signal that they needed to leave. Then they noticed the smoke bombs going on and then quickly escaped the area before Sensation9 could track them.

****

“So why did Sensation9 capture you guys?” Jisung asked while he was driving a van. “I accidentally hacked to their system and they immediately found out…This whole mess was my fault….” One of the hostages looked down while playing with his fingers. Jisung could feel the guilt. “It’s okay..At least you got saved. Kind of~”Changbin who was sitting at the front sit next to Jisung pointed at Jisung. “This guy right here has screwed up many times in the past but now he is less of a mess.” Jisung pouted but it couldn’t be seen. “Hey I’m professional now! What do you mean?” Changbin laughed but suddenly groaned in pain. “See Karma is taking revenge now!..but are you okay?”Jisung looked at Changbin worryingly. _He honestly regretted not showing up earlier._ He was lowkey feeling very guilty at that time. “Don’t worry Peter, I’ll be fine.” Jisung felt the older patting his shoulder. He wanted to say something but decided to nod and focus on driving for now.

“So can I know what are you doing with us after this?” Another voice asked. The voice was familiar to Jisung as he heard it somewhere before but he did not think about it too much. “Hm~What will we do? “ The hostage could feel the grin on Jisung’s face. Jacke sighed as he looked at the him. “Don’t worry we are not going kill you or harm you..If you cooperate with us that is.” Jackie patted the other’s shoulder to reassure they won’t hard the three.

***

The three hostages were seated on a couch which was rather unexpected. The three were expecting to rather be tied to some chair or something. On top of that Jisung even asked if they needed drinks which they all responded with a yes. In front of them there was a mysterious pale looking guy seated who also had most of his face covered who was..well Chan. Jisung eventually brought them the drinks.”Well have a nice chat with Crispy~” “My name is not crispy you brat-“ “I’m gonna check on Changbin byeee~” Jisung chuckled leaving them alone.

“So I heard your story from Peter…What gang are you guys from?”

“S-skzu…”

“And your aliases? We promise we won’t harm you if you cooperate with us.”

“I go with the name Yogbok.”

Chan’s eyes widened at the name, also the voice was very familiar. A little too familiar but he decided to not show any reactions. He looked at the other two waiting for their answers.

“Lee Know…”

“I.N.”

Chan nodded at their responses. “Okay, nice to meet you I guess.” Chan said as his eyes went to the male named Yougbok. He sounded like someone he knew but lost contact with but of course it was probably just a coincidence._ He could not have been the one Chan had in mind right?_ Chan shook his head quickly as Yongbok gave him a questioning look. “W-what’s wrong?” The male stuttered. “Ah nothing I was just thinking about stuff. You just remind me of someone that’s all.”

“Oh okay…” The male whispered quietly.

“So I honestly don’t know what to say..but you guys will keep quiet right? You know if you don’t…”

“Yes yes we do.” Lee Know said as he looked at Chan. Chan smiled under his mask and nodded.”We can even show our faces if you have trust issues or whatever.” Lee Know suggested. “I mean you guys don’t need to go that far-“ Yongbok smiled under his mask and shook his head. “You are so nice for someone who is in such a scary gang!” Chan looked at Yongbok nervously shaking his head. Lee Know took his mask off. “There.” Yongbok and I.N decided to do the same.

Chan’s eyes widened as he saw Yongbok’s face. It was really the person he had in mind. He stared at Yongbok for a couple of seconds before Yongbok looked back nervously. “I-Is everything okay?” Chan snapped back to reality and nodded. “Y-yeah, anyways, you guys are free to leave but remember, don’t think about talking about us at all.” The three were shocked but then nodded as a thank you. “Thank you for sparing us Crispy.” Lee Know said with a neutral tone.

“It’s okay and my name is not Crispy- It’s..Kang.”

“Oh okay Kang. Thank you so much we ow our lives to your gang.”

Chan smiled under his mask, trying to distract himself from thinking about Yongbok at the moment.”Good luck with skzu?That was the name right? We may not meet again but maybe we will.” The three bowed as they got up before two of 3Racha members handed their stuff to them. They thanked Chan once again before starting to leave. Chan waved as he noticed Yongbok looking at him once again before exiting the door.

And as they left, Chan’s smile faded away. He was breaking inside. He was almost sure the male there was Felix, someone that he used to and still treasured deep inside his heart. Felix used to be Chan’s best friend when he was in Australia but Chan the left to Korea and never contacted Felix ever again. Chan looked down as Jisung slowly came back from Changbin’s room. “Ohh~They went.” Chan just nodded at his words without saying anything, still looking down. “Hyung is everything okay?”

“Mhm…”

“I think we better head back to the flat hyung.”

Jisung said with no contex. He knew there was something wrong but he decided to ask about it when they go back to their flat. “I’m calling SPEARB(Changbin aka Drake) hyung.” Jisung stated before going upstairs. Chan was in his own thoughts so he did not say anything.

Eventually Jisung was back with Changbin and they eventually decided that they would leave the place.

***

Since they got home, Changbin was resting in his room and Chan was just sitting there with a sad expression while looking at the ground. Jisung came with a hot chocolate, one for himself and one for Chan. He already brought one for Changbin beforehand as well. “Here hyung.” Jisung placed it on the table before sitting next to the couch with Chan. “Thanks Sungie…”

“You’re welcome um..Hyung is something wrong?”

“I’m okay Sungie.”

“You did not say no though. Hyunggg tell me~”

Jisung looked at Chan with a pout causing Chan to give him a bitter smile. “It’s okay, I’m just down….” Jisung couldn’t stand the pained expression Chan had on his face so he quickly pulled the older into a tight hug. Jisung really cared about both Chan and Changbin. They were like his everything to him. They were like a real family.

Chan hugged the younger tightly, burying his face onto the youngers shoulder. Before jisung could say anything Chan started to sob quietly even though he was still trying to hold back the tears that were about to fall off his eyes. “Hyung it’s okay…It’s okay to cry.” Chan nodded as he started to cry silently while jisung started rubbing small circles on his back.

“Jisung do you remember when I talked about Felix…”

“Yes hyung, what about him?”

“I’m almost sure that the Yongbok guy from skzu is him.”

Jisung’s eyes widened as he looked at Chan in disbelief.”Wait wasn’t that dude living in Australia?”

“Yeah but he exactly looks like Felix, not to mention his alias is even his Korean name!And that deep voice, that deep voice, I want it to be a lie..but it’s him…”

Jisung nodded as he kept Chan close. “I’m so sorry Channie hyung.” Chan’s hug tightened. “W-w-what if he finds out?” Chan stuttered as he slowly lifted his face up, looking at Jisung. “I don’t know.” That’s all Jisung could respond.  
“He must hate me..I left him without saying a word and-“

“Continue hyung, I’m here to listen.”

“And..It was all because of my stupid crush on him because I was scared…Also because I thought I was distancing people from him which I was. Also,our friendship might have been ruined and--..My family also abandoned me so my reputation was also bad and- “ Chan’s sniffled before he continued. “yet he was so nice to me..he knew I was gay and he knew that I was distancing people from him. He knew all of that yet he stayed by my side…Even with that reputation..”

Jisung nodded as he kept hugging him tight. “Hyung…It’s okay, you did what you did but have you ever thought about talking to him?” Chan panicked. “No no no- Jisung I can’t do that- He must hate me-“

“But you don’t know if he actually does-“

“What I did was terrible, I left without a single word…”

“Hyung he might understand...but okay, your choice. Remember me and Changbin hyung will always support you no matter what.”

Chan nodded at Jisung’s kind words as he slowly gave him a soft smile. Jisung chuckled palming the olders cheeks. “yay~You’re smiling!” Jisung cheered. Chan nodded before hugging the younger once again. “Thanks Sungie.”

“It’s okay Channie hyung, I’m always here for you, remember that.”

Chan nodded as he snuggled into the youngers warm embrace.

***

“Felix.” Minho sighed as he walked to his friend. “Are you not going back to your dorm?” Felix pouted as he looked at Minho. “Trying to get rid of me already~?I’m sad hyung.”

“That’s not what I meant-“

“Hyung can I stay a little longer, pleaseeee?”

Felix knew Minho loved his personal space but Felix was really in need of distraction and Minho was quick enough to notice it. “Fine Felix.” He rolled his eyes before looking at the younger once again. “Now now, is something wrong?” Felix gave a fake smile and shook his head.

“Your smile radiates fakeness, disgusting, go home.” Minho scrunched his nose. Felix laughed nervously as he looked down. “Is is that obvious?”

“Yes, and I’m not stupid either so spill.”

“It’s okay hyung-It’s not a big deal.“

“No it is. Tell me Felix.”

Minho was a bit forceful sometimes but he knew that Felix would kind pf prefer that. Since Felix came to Korea, Minho has been his best friend. Felix sighed as he looked at Minho. “You remember that guy from 3Racha who asked us questions?” Minho hummed in response.

“He reminds me of Chan…His voice and his features also his skin tone..I mean it’s probably not but…”

“Aw Felix, I’m sorry. “

“It’s okay hyung. I just…I just miss him. So so so damn much it hurts.”

Minho nodded as he patted the youngers back which calmed Felix down a little.

….

To be continued. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that you liked it. Sorry I am not the best at writing but I'll try to improve in future chapters! The next chapter is going to be about Chan and Felix's past so it will be a filler chapter. I'm sorry.  
Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a comment! :)


	2. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a Christian school and Chris was a lonely male, he was also getting picked on and was always bullied. He didn't have friends...Felix was a kind hearted male who was really kind. The two eventually meet during their middle school days and that's where their journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
Um sorry this chapter is a filler and it's a little long.However, it will help you understand the story! I hope that you enjoy it. Warning that this chapter has some smutty and make up scenes and overall it is a sad one so be prepared. As I said before it is about the two's past. Chan is called Chris here because he was in Australia. Also I wanted to mention that I don't know what the age of consent for making out is but is Australia(Most parts) the age of sex is 16 so there will be a 16 years old making out.Chan and Felix are two ages apart in this story. Either way, I hope that you enjoy it! I will promose the next chapter won't be a filler. The chapter also includes homophobia and cussing.

**6 years Ago During Middle School- Australia**

“Leave him alone!” Felix yelled as he saw a bunch of students were bullying a student who was trying his best to defend himself without causing harm to anyone but unfortunately that was not going well. The kids didn’t leave the male alone.

“Let us be dude, he doesn’t even deserve to be here-“

Felix growled angrily as he pushed one of the bully’s away from him. The three looked at him in disbelief. “You don’t even know why we are doing this.” Felix rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t justify your behaviour whatsoever.” Felix glared as one of the three frowned. “Whatever, we don’t want to be near this fag anyway.” The male said as they slowly started to walk away from the area. “Hey mate, are you okay?” The bullied one just sat there while hugging his knees. He slowly l looked up at the other, shaking his head. “I’m sorry…Here get up.” Felix raised his hand, waiting for the other to grab his hand.

The other grabbed his hand and Felix helped him get up. “I-I’m sorry..You should have let them beat me up. I deserve it.” Felix frowned. “Don’t say that!!You don’t. They are the ones who are wrong.” The other just nodded quietly, still looking down, as he was the one who was to blame. Felix couldn’t stand it so he decided to Chrisge the subject.

“Anyway, My name is Felix, I am a first year student, nice to meet you.”

“I-I’m Chris, I am a third year student.”

Felix smiled brightly as he raised his hand for Chris to shake it. Chris was hesitant for a second but then he did. “Want to grab some lunch Chris? It’s time to eat!” Felix offered as Chris shook his head, only for his stomach to betray him. “No it’s okay.“And that’s exactly when Chris’s stomach growled.

“This is a Christian school, lying is a sin.” Felix said with a neutral face before chuckling softly and grabbing Chris’s arm. “Let’s eat~~”

“B-but I am a sinner anyway…” Chris mumbled but Felix couldn’t catch it.”What mate?” Chris shook his head. “Nothing. “Oh okay, now let’s eat food!” and that’s when Chris was dragged to a cafeteria.

***

“Oh my god- They really do have steak today!” Felix yelled happily as he ran to the line. Chris just blinked. “What, they served steak here?”

“I know right? They never did that before!!! But this time today’s menu had steak in it.”

“Wow.”

They both stood in the line while Felix was wiggling a little, Chris could see the excitement in the other eyes. It was nice to see the sight of someone being this excited kind of made him feel better.

It took a couple of minutes until it was slowly their turn. The female working at the cafeteria placed a steak on their plates along with a generous amount of sauce before adding some mashed potatoes and vegetables at the side along. She then handed them a juice box, a small plate with sliced apples and a cookie. They both smiled at the female and thanked her before leaving to find their seat.

“Oi Felixx, right here!” A female who was sitting at a table yelled while pointing at two empty chairs. Felix nodded as he looked at Chris. “Ah- You can hang out with your friends. I can leave.” Chris smiled. The last thing he would want is for Felix’s friends to distance themselves just in case the rumours of him being a ‘fag’ has been spread out. “Oh are you sitting with your own friends?” Chris shook his head. “I- Um...Don’t really have any now but I’ll be fine.” Chris reassured Felix but he didn’t take it. “You’re sitting with us then.” “B-but- “ Felix ignored the other males protests as he looked the person who called him. “I’m bringing a friend!” The female nodded. “That’s why I pointed at two seats.” Felix smiled widely before turning his head to Chris. “Let’s go.” He started walking towards the table not giving enough time for the other to protest.

As they arrived at the table. Felix sat across the female while Chris sat next to Felix. “Oh where are Zack and Emma?” Felix asked. “Emma went to the library and Zack felt sick so he went home. “Felix gave a nod before looking at Chris “By the way this is my friend, Patricia.” He pointed at the female as she nodded. “Yes, my name is Patricia!Nice to meet you um?”

“It’s Chris, nice to meet you too.”

“Nice to meet you too Chris!”

  
Patricia smile as they eventually shook each other’s hands. Felix grinned as he gently patted Chris’s back as he noticed the other male being a bit tense. “Well..Now let’s get to the important part… Let’s eat the steak.” Chris chuckled and nodded as Patricia pouted. “Hey!You are saying me meeting your new friend is not important?! Booo….”

“I mean, for me yes.”

“Chris, Felix is being meannnn~!”

Chris chuckled once more as he shrugged before starting to eat the steak as the rest also did the same. After a bite Chris’s eyes widened at the taste. “This is so delicious..” Felix nodded in agreement, looking at the other male with sparkly eyes. “I know right?! It’s so good!They should make it more often.” Patricia looked at the two smiling. “Mm mm. If only the calories were less…” She pouted as Felix sighed. “Steak is more important~” Chris smiled at Patricia “I agree, I think you have a perfect weight, you don’t need to be that cautious.” Patricia stared at Chris before a bright smile was plastered on her face. “Oh my god Chris is so kind!!!!Can I replace you with Felix as my bestie?”

“I can’t believe you’re selling our 3 years old friendship!”

“Well I like Chris more now!”

“Chrissss- She calls me a meanie but she is mean too!”

Felix pouted as he grabbed Chris’s arm and buried his face on it while letting out a fake sniff. Patricia just rolled her eyes as Chris ruffled Felix’s hair. “There there.” He was starting to enjoy their company. Felix and Patricia were both nice but deep down he wondered if _he even deserves such nice people in his life?_

***

It has been months now since Chris was hanging around with Felix and his friends. Felix and his friends Patricia, Zack and Emma were all really nice to him. Honestly he wondered if he even deserved all of that. Sometimes he felt like he wanted to cut their friendship with them just for their own sake but deep inside he really wanted to be their friend, especially Felix’s friend.

Chris was walking along the school halls as he noticed some people starting to keep their distance from him. It was a weird feeling. He did not know what was going on and lowkey did not even want to know for some reason. He was about to walk to another direction before he started to hear whispers from other people. “I heard he is gay…” “Is that even allowed in our school?” “He seems like he likes guys.” “He might even get kicked out for this…” Chris could clearly hear all the rumours. What would his friends think of him now? That was what scared him the most. Anxiety was eating him alive and he slowly couldn’t take it anymore so he decided to skip school. He left the school immediately and decided to go to the gym instead to workout. Chris loved working out and that was a good way to distract himself from negative thoughts but he couldn’t help but feel in pain even after that.

The school Chris attended was a Christian school and they even forced people to write essays on why homosexuality is bad and for a person like Chris that was too much.Not all churches were against homosexuality but they disregarded that so people who were even accepting of it needed to lie in those essays. He even thought it was bad himself before but there was no magic to turn him straight. That’s not how it worked. Eventually Chris stopped and decided to go to a park. There was a very quiet corner where no one would normally find him. To Chris that was his safe space where no one was there and he would be free of people’s judgement.

Chris arrived at the corner and sat there while leaning his head onto a tree before his eyes slowly started to get teary and that’s when he broke down. He cried and cried and cried. Letting all his emotions out. Hoping that no one would find out about it. The way his parents or friends could react was terrifying him. His parents were homophobic and his friends could be too. “It’s so unfair..” He whispered quietly while crying. No one should be hearing him so it should be safe. “ I never asked for this…God why did you do this to me. I never wanted to be gay…” He continued to cry.

“But… it’s okay to be gay mate.” He heard a familiar voice as he turned his head around. Felix was there standing panting a little. “How did you find me..?” Chris asked, feeling startled as he did not expect to see Felix here. “I looked for you everywhere! And I remember you mentioning that you liked this park once so I decided to check everywhere and-“ He wanted to explain but Chris cut him off. “Felix leave. You shouldn’t get involved with me. Please..”

“I’m not leaving you Chris, not like this.”  
“But I’m a sinner, I’m bad, you shouldn’t be around me! What will your friends think of you after this?!”

“I don’t care! I’m not leaving also you didn’t buy this park so I have all rights to be here!”

Felix argued as Chris got up, looking at the other with a frown while his eyes were red. “Fine! I’m leaving then!” He yelled as he started to walk away but before he could walk any further, he felt the other grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

As Felix was able to stop the other, he immediately pulled him into a tight hug. “Chris It’s okay..” Felix muttered as he kept the other close. “Love is love, I don’t care if you are gay or not, you are still my friend. I care about you.” And that’s when Chris broke down. He started crying as he hugged the younger tightly while Felix comforted him.

***

**Summer Break**

Junior high school finished, and Chris finally graduated. Felix and Chris were still friends and his other friends. He was successfully able to lie about the fact that those rumours were just rumours and Felix also helped to convince everyone the same thing, including Chris’s parents. However, the only problem was that his parents were moving away from this city and honestly Chris did not want to leave and neither Felix wanted to see Chris leave but unfortunately, they were moving to another city very soon and that was in a few days.

Felix was laying on his bed, thinking about Chris. Chris and Felix have grown to be very close friends and the thought of Chris leaving hurt him bad. He would just miss him so so so much. However, he knew he had to because of his parents and at least they could keep in contact which was nice.

Felix decided to get up before hearing his phone make a buzz. He took his phone and unlocked the screen.

[You got a new message from Chris🎵]

And that’s when Felix immediately opened the message that has been sent.

Chris🎵: Hey Lix, what are you up to?

Lix: Chrissss! I missed you mate 😭

Chris🎵: We just talked yesterday-

Lix: Yeee! also I am just laying down wbu?

Chris🎵: I’m packing my stuff.

Felix’s expression saddened a little but he tried not to think about it too much.

Lix: take me?

Chris🎵: I wish I could :(

Lix: booo….can we meet though?

Lix: today?

Chris🎵: Sure what time?

Lix: 2pm? :D at the park we usually go to

Chris: OK. See you then :)

Lix: Yayyy see u! 😃

Felix smiled happily at the screen. He was definitely looking forward to this day.

***

It was exactly 2pm and Felix was waiting for Chris. It took a few minutes before he arrived while panting “Sorry…for being late Lix.” Chris was a very punctual person so even being a few minutes late would make him feel terrible. Felix smiled as he shook his one of his hands. “It’s okay Chris! You are like 3 minutes late. It’s nothing.” Chris nodded at his words with a smile. “So where would you like to hangout?” Felix thought a little before he remembered something. “Oh what about the steak house? There is one opened recently, and Emma said that it tastes really good! Want to try?” Chris just nodded as they started to walk to the steak house since according to Felix it was close by.

“Hey Chris..” Felix called the older quietly as he continued walking. “Yes Lix?” Felix turned his head to Chris and smiled sadly while looking down. “Are you really leaving…?” Chris nodded while noticing the youngers sad reaction. “Yeah…I have to.”Felix just stared at him with those sad eyes which made Chris’s heart break. It’s not like he was moving to another country but the city he was going to was very far but it’s not like they would never meet ever again.

“Don’t leave me Chris…”

“I’m sorry Lix, but we can still see each other and be in contact you know?I will drop by from time to time!”

“Promise?”

Chris nodded at Felix’s question before pulling him into a very tight hug as Felix slowly hugged him back. Felix was a very emotional person so sobbed quietly as the older caressed his hair so the other would calm down but that didn’t work. Instead Chris started sobbing as well. Leaving his best friend and his _hero_ was actually very hard for him and thinking of it pained him. He was going to a city named Cairns which was a bit too far away. Felix was also equally saddened by that but at least he was glad that they could keep in contact.

After a few minutes of staying in each other’s hug, Felix looked at Chris and smiled. “Okay, now it’s time for steak~!” Felix as he wiped a tear off causing Chris to smile back. “I guess you got really emotional over the steak.” Felix laughed quietly and the laugh made Chris feel a warm on the inside. “You got emotional too Chris!It’s the power of steak!” Felix chuckled as they continued the rest of their day.

***

It was the day Chris was going to leave. Felix was sad on that day. It was odd because even though Felix had many friends. He was never necessarily attached to any of them as much but Chris was an amazing friend to him. Since the day the two met Felix learnt about many things about Chris. He learnt that the older was a very kind, caring, hardworking and non-judgemental man with the most precious smile he has ever seen. However, he did nag quite a bit and he was also very fussy. On top of that his hard work was a bit too much sometimes so he tended to overwork himself. Either way Felix loved him the way he is. He did feel like he was a little too attached but he did not think about it a lot.

[Chris🎵 is calling. . .]

Felix immediately picked up his phone. “Chris!” He yelled but not too loudly. Chris smiled from the other end of the phone. “Hey Felix!What’s up mate?”

“Uhhh nothing and you?”

“Nothing much just packing stuff.”

“Oh…” Felix tried not to sound upset.

“You okay?”

“Yeah yeah..Yeah! I’m fine Chris!” Felix said with a cheerful tone.

“Haha that’s good then. Um..I was wondering do you have time like right now? I was wondering if I could see you well before I leave.”

“See me? Of course! Where?!” Felix suddenly yelled as he then heard the older chuckle.

“Go and look at your window.”

Felix quickly walked to the window as he noticed Chris waving his hand from a distance causing Felix to suddenly run out of his room to the lounge before opening the door quickly while his mom stared at him in confusion.

As he saw Chris he quickly ran to him and gave him a hug, nearly causing Chris to fall. “Hey Felix-!” Felix continued hugging him tightly before nuzzling into him a little. He then raised his head and looked at Chris. “Chrissss don’t leave mee!” He pouted and Chris found it cute. He smiled and ruffled the youngers hair. “You are acting like I’m leaving forever~ We’ll see each other, don’t worry.” Felix looked at him with a pout.

“Promise?”

“Of course.”

Felix smiled brightly as he brought his pinkie up before holding Chris’s pinkie with it. _It was a promise that they would never leave each other’s side no matter what._

….

***

**2 Years Later**

The third year of high school has started and of course as expected of his parents he was sent to another god damn Christian school. Chris did not believe in Christianity anymore, but his parents would force it upon him. However, at least he was not being bullied this time and he was able to keep his not so little secret. He also kept in contact with Felix during this whole time but to be honest he was a bit too lonely without him even though he did make some friends in this new school. Felix was _special_ to him.

He was currently looking at the window of his class as the teacher was explaining some Mathematical functions which he honestly did not hate but like either. The window was much more interesting for sure so he decided to stare at the window until the class ended.

As the class bell rang, Chris sighed in relief. He noticed a message right after the bell rang.

[You have a message from Lix] Chris immediately opened it while smiling to himself.

Lix: Oi Chrisss

Chris: Lix~

Lix: I sent you a gift..To your school! <3

Chris: Wait why school dude

Lix: Cuz.

Lix: Stop questioning and get it from da principal or someone.

Chris chuckled at the response. _That silly boy._

Chris: OK then.

Chris got up and decided to walk to the principal’s room, wondering what Felix sent him. He knocked on the door. “Come in!” He heard the principal say before walking inside. “I was expecting you Christopher, we have a new student who wanted you to show him around a little. Chris blinked as he nodded before the principal called over the student and that’s when Chris’s eyes suddenly widened.

“Hello, I am Lee Felix. Nice to meet you!”

Felix grinned as he raised his hand for the older. Yes, it was Felix. His best friend, the one he missed 24/7. In his schools’ uniform. Chris hesitantly took the younger hand, shaking it. Was he imagining things? Was he real? Is he maybe just his twin? This was a little too surprising.

They both eventually excused themselves from the principal’s room. As they got out Felix smiled widely, immediately pulling the older to a tight hug. “Chrisss I missed you mate!!” So _it was really him. _Chris blinked as he slowly hugged the younger back before a smile was plastered on his face, tightening their hug. “Felix, I missed you so much...” He muttered, drawing small circles on the youngers back as Felix snuggled into him a little.

After a few minutes Felix slowly broke the hug as he then looked at Chris. “My parents had to move here so when they were discussing about high schools, I immediately said that I wanted to be here! We actually moved here two days ago but I wanted to surprise you.” Chris pouted at the younger’s words. “You should have told me Felixxx-“Felix chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry mate.” Chris smiles as he hugged the younger once again before slowly letting go. “So what would you like to do?” Felix pretended to think a little. “Food!” Chris was not surprised.

“Okay, let’s go Lix.”

“Do they have steak here too?”

“No, they don’t, sorry.”

“Aww that sucks.”  
Felix pouted causing Chris to chuckle and then ruffle the youngers head. He hasn’t Chrisged at all since the last time they saw each other which was probably over a year ago. Honestly, he was so happy that he would be able to see Felix regularly again.

***

The class finally ended, and Chris was looking forward to seeing Felix. They talked a lot during the lunch break and they also introduced each other to the friends they had/made before deciding to hang out after class. Chris smiled at his friends, waving his hand to them before walking to the door to leave the room. As he got out of the classroom, he saw Felix who was apparently waiting for him.

“ Lix.”

“Chris! You’re finally out, let’s hang out now.”

Felix smiled happily as Chris nodded before following him outside. “How was class?”

“It sucked, I don’t understand anything-“Felix sighed. He honestly did not like high school already.

“Oh?” Chris raised his eyebrow before placing a hand on the youngers shoulder, smiling softly. “If you needed help you can tell me okay?” Felix looked at him with hopeful eyes. “Really???” Chris nodded. ”Of course.” Felix smiled happily as his eyes sparkled. “Thank mate, I love you so much!”

“W-what?”  
Chris’s heart beat suddenly speeded up after hearing the youngers ‘I love you’ . He did not expect to feel this but for some reason he was starting to feel things. What was this _feeling_? It can’t be _that_ right? No, that’s _not_ right.

“What is not an answer. You should say I love you too!” Felix frowned a little as Chris chuckled nervously. “Eyy, you already know that I love you too.” Felix thought a little then nodded proudly. “Of course, you do! I’m your best mate, right?” “Hmm, are you?” Felix pouted again and Chris smiled at the cuteness. “You question the obvious Felix.”

“That’s not an answer!”

“Yes of course you are.”

“Good!”

Felix grinned as he nudged Chris’s arm before grinning. “So, let’s go! What shall we do today?”

“You want food again.”

“H-how did you know?”

“I know you Felix.”

They both laughed as they started to hang out for the rest of their day. They both pretty much enjoyed it. However, there was one thing that bothered Chris a lot and that was the feeling he had. The feeling was strange and oddly strong. It was a feeling...A feeling which finally made him realize he developed a _crush_ on the younger.

***

It was during exam time and Chris was in his room studying. He was studying those religious studies that he couldn’t normally stand but he needed a high school degree. Honestly, he wanted to throw the book out of a window. What was nicer than having a textbook with homophobic bullshit studied by a gay person? He was sick of it but he couldn’t obviously be out. God knows how his parents would react if they found out. Good thing he was patient enough to not start dating anyone.

He sighed as he finally finished the book. He couldn’t wait to graduate and go to college where he could finally choose what to major in. His parents would obviously want him to go to a Christian college or whatever. However, they did not push it on him too much.

Chris eventually heard his phone ringing. It was Felix again. He immediately answered the phone. “Oi mate, what’s up?”

“Chris!!I’m dying, physics is too hard! What about you?”

“I was doing some religious studies for the exam. I finished it though.”

“Oh, lucky you, I am so stuck.”

“Aww I’m sorry Lix so what did you call for?”

“I wanted some encouragement- Give me encouragement.”

“Hmm..Highschool won’t last forever and when you graduate there will be freedom.”

Chris heard Felix giggle from the other side of the line. “Thanks Chris! I will study hard!”

“You’re welcome, um, do you need help though? With physics.”

“I mean yes- but if you are offering to help me you don’t need to, I know you have an exam too.”

“It’s okay I finished it.”

“You sure?”

“Mhm. You can come over if you want. I really don’t mind.”

“Awww thank you so much- You are an angel!”

“You are the angel but let’s not argue.”

“But- Fine! Can I be there in 15 minutes?”

“Sure, see you then!”

“Thank you and see you!”

***

The two were in a room, working out the formulas in physics. Felix looked like he was about to pass out. “Felix?”

“Ah- Y-yes!”

“You look tired.”

“Mhm..Physics is too big for my small brain.”

Chris chuckled as he patted the youngers back. “Hey don’t say that, you’ll be fine. You learnt some stuff right?”

“Mhm!” Felix nodded enthusiastically; it was cute. “

“Do you need a break?”

“Yes please!”

And they decided that they would take a break for now at least.

Eventually, Chris brought some snacks so they could get more energy. “Thanks Chris!” Felix grinned and Chris nodded. “You’re welcome.” Then they started to eat while chatting about many things such as school, life, memes and other things.

“Uhh Chris I had a question…”

“Go ahead.”

“Are you like currently dating?”

Chris’s eyes widened at the question. That was too sudden for him. “No?”

“Oh! Have you dated before?”

“I have not necessarily dated anyone but I did made out with some people.”

“O-oh you did?”

Chris nodded as he stared at Felix in confusion, what did the younger mean by that? Why was he asking him such a question? Maybe Felix was dating someone and needed advice. Wait Felix dating someone? He should be happy for him but… _it hurts_?

“Chris?”

Chris got startled. “Yes Lix?” Felix blinked as he tilted his head. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah just got caught up in some thoughts so um are you dating someone now?”

Felix looked down as he shook his head. “Not really...”

“Awww why?”

“I don’t know- The last time I dated was when I dated that girl and she cheated on me when I was in middle school.” Chris felt sorry for him.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone better.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

Chris gave the younger a smile before silence took over the room. Chris was still wondering if Felix actually wanted to ask something so he just waited but Felix kept looking down. Was he okay?

“Lix?”

“Yes Chris?”

“Uhh why did you ask that?”

Felix looked down again and mumbled something, but Chris couldn’t catch it. “I didn’t understand what you said Felix-“

“I said- I wanted to know how to make out and stuff like..”

“Oh?”

Felix looked down. He kind of looked shy which Chris found cute. He seemed innocent compared to the people around Felix’s age as far as he knew. When he was 16 and in first year of high school he sure has not seen a lot like Felix.

“I just feel kind of left out, I have been to parties with my classmates and they do those stuff all the time and yet I barely have even kissed anyone. I only have pecked someone on the lips once and that’s about it so I wanted to ask you like for advice or something.”

Felix’s cheeks heated up as he thought of people making put in his friends parties. He wanted to do that too, he felt left out.

“I can show you Lix.”

And Chris instantly regretted what he said. He immediately tried to come up with an excuse for what he said but the answer he received was unexpected. “Y-You can? Is that okay?”

“What? I mean, yeah, if you want to- but you don’t have to, it might make you uncomfortable cause I’m gay and stuff-“ He could easily talk about these stuff since his parents were away for a few days anyway but he definitely regretted suggesting that. He knew he was going to regret it a lot and maybe Felix would feel disgusted or something. He was so worried. However, at the same time of course making out with your crush was a wonderful thought.

“I don’t care Chris, you are my closest friend so..It should be okay. Please teach me?”

Felix looked at Chris with those innocent eyes. Chris started to hate himself even more but at the same time he wanted it so bad now. “Okay then.” Chris was doomed but it was okay. It’s only for educational purposes. Felix wouldn’t know that Chris has a crush on him right? God this felt wrong for some reason.

Eventually Chris shifted closer to the younger, gently cupping Felix’s cheeks. Felix’s cheeks turned bright pink while looking at Chris as he wrapped his arms around the other males back. Chris started leaning closer as he waited for Felix to approve at least one more time. The nod Felix gave meant that it was a yes and that’s when it all started.

Chris connected their lips as he caressed his cheeks, Felix was holding onto him tightly as their lips moved in sync. The other male’s lips tasted like the snacks they were eating, and Chris wanted to taste more. He eventually brushed his tongue along the other male’s bottom lip, asking for entrance.

It didn’t take a long time for Felix to respond as he slowly opened his mouth and that’s when things started to get a little heated. Chris shoved his tongue into the youngers mouth causing Felix to let out a little cute whine that Made his heart melt. Eventually both of their tongues were dancing with each other in sync. Chris hated that he enjoyed it so much but instead of pulling away he started to deepen their kiss even more while moving his hands to the others waist, sliding them up and down.

After a couple of seconds more, Chris finally pulled away before they both started to gasp for air. Felix was staring at him with his flushed cheeks and glossy lips and Chris admired the view he had. Chris then smiled and leaned closer to his ear, whispering. “You look so pretty did you know~?” He then gently nibbled on the younger’s ears causing Felix to let out another whine as his body shivered. Chris felt his own cheeks heating up.

Chris slowly backed away and stared at the younger’s eyes. “W-was it okay?” Felix nodded shyly as he was looking down. Chris found it adorable. “Want to take it a little further-“ Chris almost asked his question before getting cut off by Felix. “Y-Yes please!I want to um..know more. It felt nice too.” The younger blushed even more earning a coo from Chris.

Chris nodded as he connected their lips again, this time it was a little bit more rough. He immediately shoved his tongue down into the others mouth and deepened the kiss while Felix wrapped his arms around Chris’s neck.

They both continued kissing passionately before Chris pulled off and started kissing down his jaw to his neck. He made sure to look at Felix first in case the younger was uncomfortable. As he earned a nod from Felix, the older started to leave open mouthed kisses on his neck before starting to lick and nibble on certain spots but not enough to mark him of course. Felix shivered at the sensation as he kept Chris close while making small noises that he was unfamiliar with.

Eventually the older pulled away as he stared at the younger. Felix was panting heavily while having those glossy lips and red cheeks. Chris smiled at the sight lowkey happy that he made the younger feel like that. However, that might have been because of the make out and it might have not meant anything else for Felix but he didn’t care.

“Lix are you okay?”

“Yes Chris..”

“How was it?”

“It was weirdly good…Thank you.” Felix mumbled as Chris smiled at the cuteness. “You’re welcome.” He said before they decided that it was time to continue studying.

***

Since that day Felix did not leave Chris’s mind at all. He couldn’t help but think about that day. It was indeed a memorable one. But no, he couldn’t do that again. That would be bad. This was probably just a lesson for Felix and it will remain one.

Chris was working out at the gym. He needed to forget about this entire thing. He couldn’t think about it again, he needed a distraction. Something that would make him forget.

He eventually decided to go to a gay bar. He sat there, and started drinking and drinking and drinking before he was approached by some handsome looking man who decided to sit beside him. “Why are you alone darling?” The male asked as Chris looked at him. “Just because..” He smiled and gently ran his hand on Chris’s thighs humming in response. “Would you like me to keep you company? I am alone too.” Chris nodded in response. “M’kay what’s your name..?” “Jonas.” That was the response he got. “I’m Chris.”

“Nice to meet you Chris~ Wanna come over to my house, so we could have some fun?”

“Sure.”  
Jonas smiled as he grabbed Chris’s hand leading them outside of the door to his car. Chris did not care anymore, whatever happens, happens.

***

Chris shuddered as Jonas ran his hand through the other male’s chest mumbling “You are such a good slut~” Chris hummed in response as Jonas reached his hands to the other males ass cheeks, grabbing them firmly, grinding on him. Chris moaned in response.

Eventually Jonas started dry humping the other male. It felt really good. Chris loved it a lot but for some reason his heart was somewhere else.

After some time he felt Jonas attacking his neck with bites and kisses. “N-No marks, okay?” Jonas nodded at Chris as slowly started palming the others crotch before peeling his pants off.

It didn’t take a very long time until Chris felt the others fingers in him. It was actually Chris’ s first time and losing his virginity to some random guy at a bar was a terrible idea but Chris was out of his mind so he couldn’t care less.

“Oh my god you are so tight-“ Jonas said with a surprised voice as he continued fingering. Chris was moaning. It was painful yet his body did feel the pleasure. His heart didn’t though. Jonas smirked at the Chris’s reactions as he notices that Chris was close. He brought a hand to his member and holds the tip with his hands. “You are not cumming until I do baby boy~” Chris nodded as he bit his lips. Jonas put his condom on. “I’m gonna fuck you so good~” He whispered to Chris’s ears earning a whine before spreading the other male’s legs.

Jonas started to thrust into the other male. They were both moaning. However, Chris found it more painful rather than pleasuring but there was some pleasure. Suddenly. Felix came to his mind as he was getting fucked. He accidentally ended up moaning Felix’s name before he suddenly covered his mouth. The other growled. “That’s not my name-“ “I-I’m sorry..” Chris stuttered as Jonas nodded as he thrusted harder. Chris started hating himself even more. He felt terrible. He felt like an absolute scum. How could he be like this. He felt like crying but it wasn’t a good timing.

***

The next morning he woke up in Jonas’s bed. He suddenly gasped as he looked around. He noticed they were both naked but honestly he did not know why he was there. Jonas opened his eyes as he looked at Chris, smiling. “G’morning Chris..” Oh now he remembers. What the fuck was he thinking? He should have not let himself get drunk and even go to a gay bar to begin with. He sighed as he thought of how his parents would react. Jonas frowned as he did not get a response. “Chrisss~ I said good morning. “ He whined as Chris snapped out of hi sthoughts “O-oh good morning. “ Jonas smiled as he wrapped his arms around Chris’s waist. “You slept well?”

Chris blinked as he then hummed in response before reaching out for his phone. He got around 10 miscalls from his parents and another 10 from Felix. And that’s when he realized. He messed up. He started panicking as he checked his messages. He noticed a particular message from his dad.

Dad: We need to discuss some things Chris, come home soon if you don’t, you are never allowed here again. We know where you went last night.

And that’s when Chris panicked even more. Jonas noticed it as he noticed the others panicked expression. “Hey you okay?” Chris started shaking. He was scared.

Jonas wrapped his arms around the younger. He was a stranger to the other but he felt bad. “Hey dude, what’s wrong?” Jonas asked again.

“M-my parents find out…”

“Oh god I’m so sorry I should have been more careful.” Jonas felt bad, he did not know anything about Chris at that time. He suddenly felt guilty.

“It’s not your fault..I should have not done that…I- I messed up, I-I’m sorry I feel like I’m dragging you into my pproblems, y-you did nothing wrong it’s just my parents are homophobic and t-they found out- I-I’m sorry- I’m rambling..”

Jonas hugged the younger male tightly. He was never in his shoes but he kind of knew the pain that discrimination would cause. He has been there before. He felt sorry as Chris started to cry in his arms.  


***

It has been many weeks since that day and Chris stopped going to school. His parents bad mouthed him and grounded him even threatening to kick him out. He was starting to get depressed, he felt alone, he felt empty. He didn’t even care anymore.

Felix was worried very much, he hasn’t heard of the older for a very long time. Felix tried everything he could but he never got any responses from the older. He kept texting, calling and even went to his house. He did talk to Chri’s parents but they responded that he was not available at the moment and shut the door Infront of his face.

Eventually months passed and nothing happened. However he received a text. It was Chris he finally contacted him.

Chris🎵:Hey, uh sorry for worrying you…Please don’t worry about me anymore.

Chris🎵:I kind of got screwed and my parents found out about me being gay cuz I messed up…I might leave this place soon.

Chris🎵:I’m sorry I can’t keep our promise.

Chris🎵:Also I love you, please know that but that’s why I’m leaving probably forever.

Chris🎵: I love you more than a friend actually..I’m sorry you thought me as a good friend but I’m ruining it for you.

Chris🎵: I’m terrible I know…

Chris🎵: This is my farewell, please forget about me.

Felix tried to hold his tears. He was in class it wasn’t the best timing. He looked at the teacher and decided to tell them he was feeling really sick so he could go home and they allowed him. As he got excused, he quickly exited the class then the school.

He then started running quickly. He kept running and running…. Chris can’t leave him like this also..he felt the same about Chris but he didn’t tell him. Oh he wish he did. He tried contacting Chris again but he was blocked now. He groaned and then ran to Chris’s house. He must be there right?

He knocked on the door and he saw Mrs Bang opening the door. “H-Hello Mrs Bang may I talk to Chris?”

“Chris..? Um he moved to Korea to live with my sister so he is not here anymore.”

“What do you mean?! I- I mean when?”

“Just today..He kind of ran away and left a note for us so he is not here okay, bye.”

And Mrs bang slammed the door. As the door shut Felix started crying hard. He couldn’t believe he left. He was so sad. So broken. He missed Chris so much but the older left him. _He broke the promise._

…

And Felix never saw him ever again since then…The person he loved was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was longer than I thought! I feel like I am very bad at writing making out and smut scenes. I tried. I'm a noob, okay? Also if you are a Christian I'm not saying that all or like this it's just that these type of people still exit. In fact a church in my city was celebrating diversity week! So I hope you don't get offended. Thanks for reading this.  
Please let me know if you liked it!And if you had any questions or suggestions or you just want to give your opinion go ahead! Thank you for reading this.


	3. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung was having a decent day, trying to forget about his problems but some ex finally ruined it by appearing in his life again. The rest of Jisung's day turns into a wave of anxiety.He and his best friends aka brothers might be in trouble. However, someone makes his day a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone. This chapter is also long like all the chapters so far.I hope you enjoy!

A couple of days passed from the incident and Jisung couldn’t help but think about what happened. What the Chani guy from Sensation9 said was lingering through his head. He knew who he was and that was not a good news for him. Not to mention the whole gang probably knew it too. However, with all that happened Jisung did not mention this to anyone until now.However, he did not know why and how did he know about him. For now, Jisung decided to brush those thoughts off and eventually talk about it to Chan even though he knew the older was not in the best mood.

“Jisunggie~ My soup pleaseeee~” Changbin yelled from the other room while having this obnoxious aegyo like voice that Jisung did not normally appreciate. However, the timing made Jisung chuckle. “Yess calm down!” Jisung yelled from his room before going downstairsto the kitchen so he could warm up the soup and then take some for Changbin.

Eventually jisung was at the door, knocking. “Your soup is ready!” Changbin yelled a “Thank you, you can come in.” before Jisung opened the door, placing the soup next to him. “Thank you so much Jisungiee~Hyung loves you~!” The older said with the same aegyo tone. Jisung smiled as he gently ruffled Changbin’s hair. “Anything for our baby Changbinnie~” Changbin pouted cutely as he hit the youngers chest causing Jisung to yelp. It was actually a little painful. “It’s Changbin hyung!Hmph!” Jisung rolled his eyes.

“Whatever Changbin hyung, anyways I’ll leave you alone now since I know you prefer to be on you your own when eating.”

“Nooo don’t go~Stay!”

“Wow, that’s new.”

Jisung smiled as he sat on the edge of Changbin’s bed, smiling. He liked spending time with the older even though he could be quite whiny at times.

“Uh so what’s up Changbin hyung? You seem a bit more clingy today even though you are clingy by default.”

“I’m bored so I need company and you are the only one here.”

Jisung fake gasped as he cletched his shirt. “A-are you telling me that I’m a replacement for every single human being known?! I’m leaving!” He decided to get up as he waited for drama.

Changbin suddenly held his wrist, dragging him back. “Nooo don’t leave me, you know I love you right? Jisung chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Yeah sure.”

“So how have you been hyung?”

“It still hurts but it’s better.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jisung mumbled as he looked down. He still felt bad for not coming to save Changbin earlier even though Changbin kept telling him that it was fine and he was the one who should have called. Changbin tried reassuring the younger so he would feel a bit less guilty by patting his shoulder.

“I said it’s fine, you are making this topic depressing jeez, I just wanted company~” Changbin whined.

“Yes yes, I’m sorry it’s just I can’t help but feel bad..I have been screwing up a lot these days.”

“Jisung…You’re fine. Don’t worry. All you did recently is mess up some data just once and that’s all. Me getting in this state isn’t your fault okay?

“I mean yeah but the data was important I mean I did fix it but what if I didn’t! And also I knew you probably won’t call for help so I had to at least come and save you earlier! And there was also-….Yeah that’s about it.”

Jisung stayed silent after that and Changbin knew something was going on. He already noticed that the younger has been anxious these days but Jisung didn’t want to tell Changbin especially when he was in this state. Changbin was an anxious person. Very anxious. He did hide it well but there were time when he would suddenly panic. Jisung knew that so he couldn’t do that.

“Jisung, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing hyung!”

Changbin sighed while Jisung smiled pretending like he didn’t almost talk about it. “Pinocchio tell me what’s wrong?” Jisung looked at him with the same smile tilting his head. “Hm~?” Jisung knew he was a good liar but Changbin did to. “Spill.” And that’s when Jisung’s expression saddened. “I think I might have messed up somewhere or maybe I didn’t but….I don’t want you to worry.”

“No, you will tell me.”

“Chani from Sensation9…”

Jisung suddenly mumbled while avoiding Changbin’s gaze. “What about him?”

“He knows…”

“That you are J.One?”

Jisung’s eyes widened. How did he know? “Y-Yeah.”

“Okay. Is that why you were anxious?”

Changbin smiled softly as he looked at Jisung, slowly trying to lift himself up a little so he could wrap his arms around the youngers shoulder. “It’s okay Jisung, most gangs don’t even have double aliases. You’re fine. It’s okay, if something happens, we will protect you.”

“But what if they find out-“

Changbin sighed as he pulled Jisung into a hug, hugging him tightly “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine-….Ugh-“ Jisung blinked as he was hugging him back. “You okay?”

“It hurts-“

Jisung suddenly let him go. “I’m sorry Binnie hyung-“ Changbin sighed. “It’s okay Jisung.I will need to get some rest now.”

***

It was around 6:00 pm and Jisung was at work. However, his shift was hopefully about to end. His manager, Wonpil, walked to him with a smile. “Good work Jisung-ssi, you can leave now if you want. “ He smiled softly as Jisung bowed. “Thank you sir!” Wonpil nodded as he gently ruffled the other males hair. “Just call me Wonpil hyung, or just Wonpil-ssi...Stop being awkward~” Jisung apologized as Wonpil just shook his head, indicating that it’s fine. “Alright the Wonpil hyung, enjoy the rest of your night! Also you were going to hang around with your younger brother..Um.” He paused to remember his name. “Ah! Seungmin-ssi right?Have a lot of fun.”

“Thanks, me and my brother don’t get to spend time a lot so I’m excited. He also seems to be excited too.”

“Ahh I see, that’s nice. Alright, see you later hyung!”

“Likewise Jisung-ah.”

Jisung bowed before walking out of the store.

Jisung was walking in the streets, feeling a bit tired. Not that his work was tiring but the problem was the way he had to act. Most of Jisung’s surroundings think of him as an innocent, young boy with a very bright personality and for some reason Jisung liked to keep that act even though it got a little tiring. After all he was _good at lying_.

As he continued to walk, he suddenly noticed a hand on his shoulder. He was a little creeped out but not enough to reach. He then calmly turned his head around with a smile plastered on his face. “Yes?” But as he saw the figure his smile quickly faded away. What’s better than seeing an ex that your relationship with them crashed badly. “Jisung~My baby~”

Jisung’s innocent expression turned to a sudden frown. “Chanhee. What is your business here?” Chanhee smiles as he ghosted his arms around the other male’s waist. “I missed you Jisungie…” Jisung glared as he shoved him away. Chanhee used to be Jisung’s boyfriend for around two years. However, one day he found out that he was cheating on him all along. However, the fact that the other did not feel bad about it at all made it even worse and that’s when he realized he was a toy all along. Sometimes Jisung wished Chanhee would just disappear from his life. For good.

“Dude, I’m not yours, fuck off for heavens sake.” Jisung growled but Chanhee only held him tighter. “Why Jisungie~?Don’t you like me anymore? Like I like you?” Jisung just rolled his eyes. “No I don’t like you one bit. I already told you. There are so many people to play around with.” Jisung tried to escape his grast but the other males helf him even tighter before Jisung slowly felt his waist hurting. “Jisungie if you become mine it will benefit you and your friends, I pomise.” And at that moment Jisung froze.

“B-benefit me and my friends, what are you saying?What do you mean by benefit?”

“I can’t give you that much detail baby~ but I promise I will. I know that about that cute group you are in too~ ”

Group. The _only group he was in was 3Racha._ Jisung’s body started to tremble as he got extremely worried as Chanhee just kissed his ear while his other hand slid to his hip, rubbing it a little. Jisung hated it so much but he was so scared now. He knew Chanhee is his sexual obsessions and touch felt so uncomfortable, but he could not do anything. _Does he know? _

“Yah get away from my boyfriend you freak!”

Chanhee’s eyes widened as he his head while Jisung suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at the direction the sound came from as he noticed a familiar figure. _Ah it was that customer from before…Lee Minho._

Minho walked to the two with a glare before pulling Chanhee away from Jisung. ‘Were the two dating?’ is what Jisung thought.

“Leave Jisung alone. “

“You’re Jisung’s boyfriend?”

_Wait what?_ Now Jisung was shocked. Was Minho actually referring to him as his boyfriend. He surely did not expect that. Minho quickly glanced at Jisung mouthing a “Just play along.” Without Chanhee noticing.

“Minhooo~Baby I missed you!”Jisung said as he quickly side hugged Minho while looking at him. Eventually Chanhee’s lips formed a smirk. “Hmm~ See you late Sungie~Bye~” Chanhee waves his hand before walking away.

“Thank you so much Minho-ssi….You kind of saved me.”

Jisung looked at Minho with a smile, that appeared a bit sad. Minho smiled back as he ruffled his hair. “It’s okay, you looked very troubled and it kind of seemed he was harassing you so I had to do something. Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah I guess, thank you.”

Jisung sounded hesitant and Minho started to worry. He didn’t know Jisung on a personal level but he could just feel it. “Ah..Okay, I mean it’s not my business but if you’re troubled feel free to talk about it.” Jisung smiled softly.

“It’s fine, I already owe you a lot Minho-ssi. You are so kind.” And Jisung was truly thankful but very worried deep inside. “Not really, it would be natural for anyone to try to get you out if that situation.”

“Nah, you are just nice…Not everyone is nice enough to do that.”

Minho stared at Jisung. He _wasn’t wrong_ now he thought about it more.”Okay maybe some people wouldn’t…”  
“Mhm.”

“Anyway, are you going home now? I can walk with you if you are scared. I mean to whatever point you want of course. Not to your house so don’t worry.”

“Ah…I mean-… It’s fine. Don’t worry!” ‘I’m scared’ Is hat Jisung actually thought but he could not bother the other male more.

“You don’t seem sure, which direction are you walking to?”

Jisung hesitated for a second before pointing at the left. “Ohh I need to go to that direction as well Jisung-ssi, will you mind me keeping you company when we walk.”

“Uh if that’s the case sure then..Thank you again.”

“It’s okay.”

And then the two started walking to the direction said.

“So~You said you study music. Are you a freshmen? You seem younger than me.” Jisung looked at the other, thinking a little. “I wouldn’t say a freshman but I’m still in my first year, and you?Also I am currently 19.”

“I’m a second year student in my second semester. I am 20. ”

Jisung nodded and the two continued to walk. The younger slowly started to feel at ease as he walked next to the older male. Something about him was oddly calming. Minho also somewhat enjoyed the company.

“Oh~The Lee Know dude it there!What a surprise!” Suddenly someone said while pointing at the two. Jisung wanted to turn around to see who that was. Also ‘Lee Know’ sounded a little too familiar. “Don’t turn back Jisung-ssi….” Jisung heard the older say so he nodded in understanding.

“So you dare to ignore us. Tch….” The male from far away growled. ‘Oh fuck.’ That was what Minho thought before he suddenly took Jisung’s hand and started running. Jisung was clueless but for some reason he decided to run along, having no clue what was exactly going on.

The, he suddenly felt Minho dragging him to a corner behind some wall, where they could hide. Jisung looked at Minho with worried eyes. He was starting to get scared. _Not as scared as he actually was. _Minho sighed as he murmured “I am sorry…” while suddenly hugging Jisung. “I’m not going to get dragged to my mess.I don’t want them to know how you look…” Minho whispered as he placed his hand on the younger head while keeping alert of what was going on around him.

Jisung was just hugged him back as he buried his head onto the other males chest, humming to show he understands while hugging him tight. He was slowly starting to realize things. That familiar voice and that name. The first thing that came to his mind was the gang their own gang helped. Skzu.What an odd coincidence. Of course, it felt one-sided. Jisung would definitely do anything to protect his identity.

“Where the fuck did he go….” They both the other male guy was talking to himself and they both knew to just stay silent. “Ju-ho hyung~! Did you find the Lee Know guy?” They both heard another voice.  
“No he is hiding…and he is no god damn where to be found.

“Well well you two. It’s cool you found that Lee Know guy but just let them be…”

And there was another voice added. Jisung was slowly realizing that these people were probably another gang as well and they did sound familiar as well but..Someone sounded a little too familiar. And it was scary. Jisung tried to not overthink it.

“But hyung..My effort of spotting him….”

“I know right?! We could finally beat the shit out of that dude for getting in to our data and giving us extra work…”

“Chani ,Ju-ho, you know he don’t have the time to deal with the Skzu now, right?Our focus should be getting more information about 3Racha. Also you don’t want to get beaten by Binyoung, do you? Let’s not focus on skzu as they are not the gang we should actually be targeting.”

They both groaned and were eventually convinced. “Finee..Let’s go.” Ju-ho rolled his eyes before they all left the area.

Jisung suddenly trembled while Minho was still holding him. Yes, these guys were definitely Sensation9 but that wasn’t the problem. The Chani guy who he also encountered actually sounded like Chanhee. And Chanhee also threatened him. _It was all making sense now. He needed to bring up this topic to his hyungs. Or else they might get in danger._

Minho noticed the younger trembling. He still was unsure how far the Sensation9 members were but he had to be cautious. “I’m sorry…I- I will explain everything but we needed go to my place now. I promise we won’t do anything bad to you.” Minho whispered.

Jisung was really scared but he needed to stay calm and he knew skzu was not a bad gang. However, Jisung also needed to act like he was scared of gangs. Just like a normal human. And Jisung was good at that.

The younger eventually lifted his head up. “Y-you are a gang member? Y-you won’t kill me right?” Jisung’s eyes were suddenly filled with tears to show he feared them. The tears were not completely false though. He did feel in tears but for _another reasons_. Minho sighed as he rubbed the youngers back. “We won’t don’t worry…Just come with me, okay? We won’t do anything if you do.” Minho felt terrible for dragging this _innocent boy_ in this mess. Eventually Jisung nodded and Minho took out his phone as he quickly dialled a number.

“Ah Seunginnie. Can you pick me and someone up..I think I got into trouble.” Then Minho explained the situation.

“Ah yeah, at xxxx street.”

“Yes yes yes…” Jisung saw Minho rolling his eyes. “Thanks Minnie.” He then hang up.

“My friend will be here soon, okay? We will sort it out.”

Jisung just nodded as they both waited.

***

Chan was sitting on a couch while he looked at his phone worryingly. Jisung was was more than an hour late and normally he would let the other two or at least one of them know if he left. He also tried to contact him multiple times both by text and calls but there was no answer.

“Is Jisung back yet?”

Chan heard Changbin while slowly walking to him. His injury was starting to get better so he could walk. He just needed to be careful.

“No and he hasn’t answered or texted me at all….”

Changbin sighed as he sat beside Chan. “I tried the same..he is not responding at all. I hope he is okay.” Changbin sighed more as he looked at the clock. Where did the youngest of the three disappear?

“I feel like looking around the whole city for him… I know he is not a child and he can take care of himself but what if something actually happened? Jisung would always let us know if he was away.

“Yeah, I’m wondering if he is okay. Also maybe we should be worried about that…”

“About what?”

“What Jisung mentioned about them finding out his name.”

“Ah..that..I agree. It could be worse.”

“Damm…. I’m really worried now…”

“Me too Changbin.”

Chan sighed as he looked at his phone again but there was no sign of Jisung.

***

Minho’s friend finally arrived and they both immediately got into the car. Jisung looked around the car nervously before the person who was going to drive it turned around. “You’re lucky I was finished with my project hyung.” He was looking at Minho as Minho rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, thanks though.” The other just hummed in response as hi eyes went to Jisung. “Ah I’m Seungmin by the way, nice to meet you?” Jisung stared at him for a couple of seconds before purposely stuttering. “I-I’m Jisung…”

“Ah..Don’t worry you’re safe with us. We normally don’t harm people.” Seungmin noticed the fear in the squirrel like males’ eyes so he tried to reassure him it was fine. “And if something happens you can blame it on Minho. It was his mess anyway.” Jisung’s lips curled up a little letting out a weak laugh as Minho looked at Seungmin with a frown, mumbling a “disrespectful brat.” Not that Seungmin was wrong. “I can hear you hyung~” Seungmin said before turning around and starting to drive.

After 10 minutes they arrived at a place which seemed like a large house. The house also had a nice garden and a parking. The view itself looked very home like for some reason. “This is our house. We all decided to rent it together.” Minho said as Jisung nodded in understanding, wondering if all skzu members live here just like how he, Chan and Changbin do.

Eventually they entered the house to the be greeted by a young looking male with fox like features. “Oh hyungs! You are back! I was worried.” He said as he then looked at Jisung. “Ah, you must be Jisung. Nice to meet you, I am Jeongin!” The male had the sweetest smile on his face as he raised his hand for Jisung to shake it. The squirrel like male did not understand why they were this kind to him and why were they so casual. Also his face was not covered either which made it more weird. _Did they trust him? Were they not scared of being caught or reported?_ Jisung wondered as he slowly shaked Jeongin’s hand.

Jeongin then guided all of the to the living room. “Feel free to sit wherever you want Jisung-ssi! Woojin hyung is cooking some food so feel free to eat as well if you are hungry.” Jisung nodded as a small smile appeared on his face. He was still very nervous but the fox like male’s presence made him calm down a little.

Minho noticed the others nervousness as he rubbed his back. “It’s okay jisung. We are not here to hurt you. Just to talk. “ Jisung looked at Minho and nodded as he tried to calm down but the problem was _That was not his main concern_ but it was okay. He needed to pretend like it was.

Jisung looked down as he slowly fell deep into his thoughts. He suddenly felt helpless after all of this. Maybe him and his best friends aka brothers were at risk but he knew deep down he could not do much about it. Minho noticed Jisung’s sad state and hugged him tightly. Jisung blinked at the sudden hug as Minho’s hand travelled to his hair, caressing it a little. Jisung slowly hugged him back actually enjoying the hug. He needed it so bad. His whole life was potentially turning into a mess and he was scared.

Minho felt bad. The poor boy must have been scared to suddenly be dealing with a gang. “I won’t let you get hurt…I’ll take responsibility okay?” Jisung looked up with him with his doe eyes. “Y-You will?”

“Of course.”

Jisung smiled softly as he nuzzled into him. ‘That’s not the problem but what a nice guy.’ Is what went through Jisung’s head at that moment. Minho made him feel a little better.

Woojin looked over the two. “ Alright, food is ready guys. Let’s eat. I’m also going to call Felix and Hyunjin.”

Jisung and Minho both nodded. ‘Ah Felix…The guy Chan was mourning over.’

Eventually they were all seated at the same table. The atmosphere was surprisingly very friendly. Causing Jisung to smile to himself. These people seemed really genuine and honest. They made him calm down. ‘Ah right I need to text them-‘ Jisung suddenly remember as he took his phone.

“What are you doing Jisung-ah- I mean Jisung-ssi.”

“Ah I need to text my friends, they are probably worried since we leave together.”

“Ah okay.”

Jisung unlocked his phone.

[You have 8 missed calls from Dimples hyung]

[You have 10 messages from Dimples hyung]

[You have 5 missed calls from Binnie hyung]

[You have 11 new messages from Binnie hyung]

[You have 6 new messages in CCH and 2 others]

Jisung sighed. ‘Damn they got really worried. It has only been two hours…’ But Jisung understands why they were concerned. The job they had was risky.

**CCH**

**Jjsqrl00: **I’m sorry-

**Jjsqrl00: **stuff happened

_Dimples hyung is typing…_

Jisung sighed in relief as they immediately answered. He could imagine how worried the others could be.

**Dimples hyung:** Where the fuck have you been Jisung-

**Dimples hyung:** You got us dead worried.

**Jjsqrl00: **sorry I’ll try to be back asap

**Binnie hyung:** You safe?

**Jjsqrl00:** Ye

**Jjsqrl00:** I’m thankfully safe anyway I gtg now- I’ll explain when I get home

**Dimples hyung:** OK , text me if you needed anything.

**Binnie hyung:** take care

_Read_

“Hey Jisung-ssi have some!” Jisung put his phone in his pocked before looking at Woojin, smiling. “Thank you so much but shouldn’t we wait for the other two people you mentioned?”

Seungmin shook his head. “No, let’s start without them. They are late so it’s their problem.”

Minho nodded in agreement as Jeongin just let out a nervous laugh. Woojin smiled as he sat down. “I’m not sure if you have allergies or anything. If you do we do have some instant noodles instead as well. This is some butter chicken, it is an Indian dish and it’s my first time making it. I hope you like it.”

Jisung nodded. “I don’t have any allergies and I love butter chicken! It s delicious. Can I try..?” Jisung looked at Woojin with sparkly eyes as Woojin nodded. “Of course.”

Then they all started to eat. The food was very delicious and the others were friendly as well. Eventually Hyunjin also showed up while Felix was apparently not feeling well so Woojin brought food upstairs for him. To Jisung’s surprise Hyunjin oddly resembled a ulzzang he followed on Instagram with the username @hhwjn25 and it ended up actually being him. Which was interesting. All of this was distracting Jisung a little which was probably for the best at that moment.

Minho on the other hand lowkey enjoyed the squirrel like boy’s presence. They got along very well and surprisingly they had a lot in common. He kind of did not want the younger to leave. “So how did you and Minho originally meet, Jisung-ssi? We still do feel bad about this…” Woojin asked while eating some chicken.

“Erm can you guys stop calling me Jisung-ssi? I’m not used to hearing it this much..Jisung is fine and well, Minho kind of saved me from..well from someone who was kind of harassing me.So don’t feel bad about it please! It was not all bad and you guys are not scary unlike what I expected so it’s all good!” Jisung looked down but then looked at Minho with a smile. The smile was sincere. Jisung was truly grateful. Minho felt a little better.

Seungmin raised his eyebrow. “So Minho hyung actually cares about other people? That’s new.”

Minho rolled his eyes while having a forced smile causing Seungmin to smirk evilly. The two tended to bicker a lot in general while would normally cause their surroundings to laugh. They normally did not get into very serious arguments at least since most of it was just friendly bickering.

“I still don’t care about you though Seugminnie~” Minho said with a smile on his face.

“Likewise Minhoe hyung.”

Jisung chuckled as he watched the interaction between them all. It was interesting.

***

Eventually they were done with the food. Jisung wanted to help clean-up but Woojin did not really allow him to so he ended up sitting on the couch with Seungmin, Hyunjin and Minho. “So Jisung, are you planning to go home today? We could have a sleepover or something!” Hyunjin said happily as he quickly glanced at Minho which only left Minho confused but Minho surely did like the idea. Seungmin nodded. “Yeah I’m sure Minho would be happy with it too, right Minho hyung?”

Minho suddenly felt just maybe a tiny bit _flustered_. “I mean if Jisung wants to. I would love his company of course.” Jisung smiled. “Thanks for the offer but I need to get home soon so I may leave.” Seungmin smirked as he looked at Minho. Minho normally would never react like this. There was definitely something up with him when it came to Jisung.

“Ahh…Okay.” Minho sounded maybe a little bit disappointed.

“But thanks Minho-ssi…You were kind of like my hero in some way.”

“Please drop the -ssi.”

“So..Minho hyung?” Jisung tilted his head before receiving a nod.

“Yeah, Minho hyung sounds fine to me.” Minho smiled softly.

Seungmin blinked “Well the Jeongin of my blood is low so I’m going to the kitchen.” Seugmin left to the kitchen.

“Ah I will check on Felix actually so I’ll be going upstairs. I’m not sure if I’ll see you before you leave but it was nice to meet you Jisung.” Hyunjin smiled.

“Ahh likewise. Have a nice night!”

“Thank you and see ya!” And Hyunjin left.

And then there was Jisung and Minho again. Minho looked at Jisung with a small smile. “Ah right, I need to go very soon. College is also being a god damn pain for some reason.” He chuckled nervously. Minho _really _did not want him to leave but he knew he had to. Also yes, college was indeed a pain.

“I understand. Um..Jisung?”

“Yes?”

“Can I have your number? So, we could keep in contact or something. I kind of enjoyed your company today but you don’t have to of course.”

“Sure just type in your number.” Jisung handed his phone.

Minho them typed his number before giving back the phone to Jisung.

Contact Name: Minho Hyung <3

Save?

**[Yes]** [No]

Then Jisung sialled Minho’s number so Minho could have his as well.

Contact Name: Some cute squirrel guy

Save?

**[Yes]** [No]

“Did you seriously save me as some cute squirrel guy?” Jisung chuckled.

“Yup. I mean I am not wrong. You are like a squirrel and you’re also cute.”

“C-cute? Thanks..” Jisung felt a little flustered at the comment.

“Mhm~” Minho smiled at how cute the reaction was.

“Jisung ah! Apparently, Felix, our other friend who you haven’t met is going out now. He can drop you off at wherever you live if you want.”

“Oh really? That would be helpful if it’s okay!”

“It should be fine.”

Jisung actually really wanted to see Felix since Chan told about him. He wanted to know if that guy is exactly the guy Chan was talking about. He was kind of curious.

Eventually there was someone coming downstairs. “Oh Felix is here!” Jisung turned around. He was finally able to meet this Felix person and the deep voice was familiar.

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I feel like this chapter might have been slightly boring. I will promise to improve it in the future. Also whoever expected romance. I'm sorry there wansn't much of that in this chapter but it won't be like this forever as the story moves forward. Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.:)


	4. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung was finally back an he was so overwhelmed and tired. Chan and Changbin were worried as they listened to Jisung explaining everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter is short in comparison to the the other chapters. However, I will try updating it quickly. Enjoy~

“Yes hyung? Oh is this Jisung?” Felix was downstairs while looking at Jisung with a smile.

The Lee felix Jisung heard about thousands of times was finally there. Standing while looking at Jisung with a confused expression. “Um…Jisung?You good?” Jisung heard Minho ask.

“Yes! I was just wondering about his voice- It’s really deep haha.”

“Ahh I agree, it is.”

Felix smiled. “Yeah I get that a lot, anyway I’m Felix, nice to meet you..Jisung-ssi?” Felix raised his hand for the other.

“Just Jisung or Jisung hyung depending on your age is fine and nice to meet you too.” Jisung shook Felix’s hand while having a grin.

“Ah I’m 21 now.”

“Oh me too! Then just Jisung?”

“Yup!”

Minho knew it was about time for Jisung to leave. It was a pity for the older since he did enjoy the youngers presence. He almost didn’t want him to leave.

Jeongin on the other hand was back from the kitchen while silently observing Minho. To him at least the older never seemed to show a slight interest to anyone’s presence aside from his very close friends. However, just the way Minho looked at Jisung was literally screaming that he wanted him to stay. However, Minho was a little bad at expressing himself which was sometimes an advantage.

“So um Jisung. I’m leaving now. Would you like me to drop you off?” Felix asked.

“Ah yeah that would be very helpful, thanks Felix.”

Jeongin suddenly walked to the three with a pout. “What is hyung already leaving?Can’t you stay over tonight~?” Jeongin looked at Jisung with this sad yet adorable expression causing Jisung to look at him in an aw. “I’m sorry Jeonginnie but I really can’t.”

“But maybe do your studies here? If you need a lap top you can use mine!”

“Ahh thank you but I feel like I should be home now. My friends are worried as well.”

“Ah okay..” Jeongin looked down before looking at Jisung again. “Will you visit or hang out sometimes? We all enjoyed your company.”

“Oh- Sure I guess.” Jisung blinked not knowing how else to answer. Jeongin cheered quietly before looking at Minho with a smile. Minho was a little confused but of course he would love Jisung to visit more often. Also he was happy to have his number.

Woojin also came over after a little while. “Oh you’re leaving now? Seungmin and Hyunjin are busy working on some school and college related thigs so they just told me to send their regards.” Jisung nodded. “Yes, I am leaving now. Thank you for everything today also the butter chicken was really good!” The squirrel like boy grinned causing Woojin to thank him in response.

Jisung then turned to Minho with a smile. “Um Minho hyung..Can I hug you?” He asked nervously. Jisung felt safe in Minho’s arms. Especially after Minho helping him but he knew this question was awkward.

Minho stared at the younger for a couple of seconds before suddenly hugging him tight. “You don’t need to ask.” Minho smiled while caressing the other males back. “Thank you…” Jisung murmured in the hug before feeling a soft peck on his forehead. “It’s okay, I’m glad I helped.”

Felix, Woojin and Jeongin were looking at the two with a sweet smile.

***

Some time passed and Jisung was sitting on the passenger seat nect to Felix who was driving. There was not a lot of conversation going on between the two. Also, Felix looked like he struggled a bit with his Korean. “Ah um sorry my Korean is not the best yet…” Jisung already guessed that.

“Ohh it’s fine, where are you from if you don’t mind me asking.”

“I’m from Australia.”

“Ah Australia! One of my friends is from there too. So you speak English right?”

“Ah that’s cool and yeah I do. I speak English.”

Jisung grinned before switching to English as well. “Then let’s talk in English.”

“Oh you speak English too?!”

“Yeah I used to live in Malaysia.”

“That’s really cool mate.So when did you move to Korea?”  
And then they started having one of those typical chats as they both explained how they moved back and forth and all these stuff but Jisung was more curious about Felix. “So when did you move to Korea?”

“Um two years ago? I came here to study and also because my grandparents were feeling unwell.”

“Ahh I see.”  
They continued their small chat as Jisung slowly took his phone and decided to text Changbin. He knew this Felix was probably that Felix but now he was almost sure.

**Binnie Hyung**

**Jjsqrl00:** hyung hyung hyung

**Binnie hyung:** what?

**Jjsqrl00:** I’m coming back

**Binnie hyung:** finally. tnx for letting me know, I’m assuming Chan knows too?

**Jjsqrl00:** I’ll say it in the group chat but hyung I had a favour to ask

**Binnie hyung:** A favour? But I am a sick injured man. :(

**Jjsqrl00:** plzzzzz~? It’s important-

**Binnie hyung:** Fine but what?

**Jjsqrl00:** don’t let Channie hyung come at the door when I arrive.

**Binnie hyung:** wtf why?

**Jjsqrl00:**Because-…Lee Felix.

**Binnie hyung:** Wait what that dude who Chan hyung likes?

**Jjsqrl00:** Yep a lot of things happened and he is kinda with me- and yeah I will explain-

**Binnie hyung:** I’m confused but k

Jisung sighed in relief as Felix wondered if everything was okay. “You good Jisung?”

“Yeah yeah… It’s all good.” Jisung grinned as he brought his thumbs up.

***

Eventually they were at Jisung’s place. “Thank you so much for dropping me off Felix!” Jisung smiled as he opened the door.

“Ah no worries Jisung!It was nice meeting you.”

“It was nice to meet you too.”

Jisung nodded as he then waved at Felix before walking to the door. Felix decided to wait there until Jisung was inside.

Jisung opened the door and gave another quick wave before quickly shutting the door behind him. He already his car leave which made him sigh in relief.

“Jisung!!! You’re finally back!”

Jisung was suddenly greeted by Chan. “Ah yeah..Sorry for being a bit late.”

“It’s fine, I’m glad you’re okay.Come in? Did you have dinner.”

“Ah yeah I kinda did actually.”

“Oh okay.”

Changbin was sitting on the couch as his eyes went to Jisung. “Oh you’re finally back.” Jisung nodded as he sat next to Changbin. “Yeah, how is your injury hyung?” Changbin looked at his injury. “It’s better, don’t worry.” Jisung nodded as he kind of did not know what to say. He had a very tiring day.

“Jisung? Um…I wanted to ask what happened but if you are tired you can get some rest?” Jisung thought a little. He really wanted to rest but at the same time he felt like he needed to talk to them about this whole thing first. “Uh nah, I’m fine… It’s just so much happened today and…” Jisung sighed as he looked down before continuing. “I saw Chanhee…..”

Chan’s eyes widened as he looked at Jisung. He knew Chanhee and he remembered how much Jisung went through because of him. “What the fuck- How?!” Chan tried to stay calm. Changbin on the other hand was not as familiar with Chanhee but he also had a terrible impression of him.

**Flashback**

Jisung was sitting in the corner of his room, crying quietly. He honestly had a terrible say, firstly he had an argument with a lecturer which caused him to fail an assignment. Secondly, his computer kind of broke and he was struggling to fix it. Then he had his boyfriend cheating on him. A boyfriend he dated for a couple of years.

_“Chan..hee?”_

_Chanhee was there with some random guy, making out while almost grinding on him. Also Chanhee said he was meeting with his ‘parents’ and he would be away from town. Great._

_“Jisung..” Chanhee looked at Jisung while still having the other male in his arms. Not even bothering to let go. “Who is this guy?” The other male asked curiously while looking up at him._

_“….S-sorry to interrupt I guess.” Jisung felt his eyes tear up before quickly running away from the area. “Jisung wait-!” Chanhee called but Jisung just ignored him and left._

Jisung sighed as he noticed his phones message.

[You have a new message from **baby<3**, **Dimples hyung**, **Mum** and more.]

**Baby<3: **its not what you think! It was all just for fun…I swear I only love you babbyyyyyy

**Baby<3: **forgive me?

**Baby<3: **you r my only love

Jisung could not help but glare at that. What the fuck did he mean by ‘fun’? He tried not to sound too sad. Even though he was feeling miserable.

**Jjsqrl00:** for fun? Am I not good enough?

**Baby<3:**Nuu but like

**Baby<3:** I am drunk and horny and you werent there ☹

**Jjsqrl00:** wtf is wrong with you

**Jjsqrl00:** do you always do this?

**Baby<3:** Noo just occasionally

**Baby<3:** I need to have fun too ya’knowwwww

**Jjsqrl00:** then have all the fun you want with other people

**Baby<3:** but bub you are the most fun

**Jjsqrl00:** Tf dude- So I am just fun to you huh, anyway find other people to have “fun” with now bye

Block this contact?

**[Yes]** [No]

Jisung sighed as he wondered if Chanhee even ever saw his as a partner. Or was he a toy all along? Chanhee was a jerk and Jisung did not want to feel anything towards this but it just…hurted so bad.

There was a knock at the door and Jisung was not in the mood so he just ignored it. And there were more knocks. “Ah great what a perfect timing to see someone…” Jisung rolled his eyes as he slowly wiped his tears away, trying to not make it seem like he was just crying now. He then walked to the door and slowly opened it. “Channie hyung…?”

“Jisung I tried calling you but you didn’t answer. I just came to-…Jisung?”

“Ah-…Hey. I mean yeah, sorry.”

“Are you okay?”

Jisung gave a forced smile. “I’m fine hyung just tired.” However, Chan saw through Jisung. “Jisungiee…You’re eyes. What happened?” Jisung tried to avoid eye contact as Chan stared at him straight into the soul. “I’m fine…” He felt his eyes get teary again.

“Sungie..” Chan sighed as he suddenly pulled Jisung into a big hug while caressing his hard with one hand. Jisung felt the urge to let out. “H-hyung…” His voice shaked while hugging Chan back very tightly. “It’s okay Jisung, you can let it out.”

And Jisung was crying with all his heart while hugging Chan tightly. Chan rubbed the youngers back while keeping him close.

“H-he cheated on me..and he-he admit that he did that sometimes….”

“What the- You mean Chanhee?! That fucking brat..I knew there was something up with him!”

“M-mhm and he even told me he wanted to stay with me because he had the most ‘fun’ with me and I just don’t know how to react to all of that- and..”

“Shhh Sungie it’s okay.”

Chan kept the younger closer while pecking the youngers head. Oh man, he really wanted to murder Chanhee now but of course that was not the right decision. Chan saw Jisung as a smaller brother so he wanted to protect him with all his heart.

“H-hyung am I not good enough?...M-maybe I am not worth that much.”

Chan’s eyes widened at the statement as he suddenly pulled the younger closer to himself while. _How could the confident Jisung he knew suddenly crash like that?_ Chan was angry. “Shh don’t say that, you are perfect Sungie. “ He whispered as he heard the younger continuing his cries.

***

Jisung slowly explained everything that happened with him, Chanhee and Minho. Now Chan was really mad. “That fucker-“ Chan almost yelled as Jisung looked at him while Changbin was just rubbing the youngers back.

“Hyung, it’s okay…Thanks to that guy I got saved. That’s not even the worst part..” Jisung said anxiously while trying to calm down.

Changbin raised as eyebrow. “Then what?”

“He-..threatened our group- and I also have a feeling he is one of the guys from Sensation9- He didn’t name the group- b-but he said if I go back to him my friends will be ‘safe’ and I- I only have you two and I only belong to our group and it’s just-…I’m scared.” Jisung mumbled as he looked down. The poor boy was scared.

Chan and Changbin were unable to process everything but for now Jisung’s safety was the most important thing. Chan decided to move and sit on the other side of Jisung on the couch as Jisung slowly continued to speak. “S-so yeah the Minho guy…was walking me home until we suddenly heard people yelling and they were Sensation9 and -… It turned out that Minho was actually a skzu member and his alias is Lee Know and – They were chasing us so eventually we excaoed them and ended up in Lee Know’s flat- and yeah..That..It’s so hard to explain.” Jisung mumbled as he looked down. He then continued his explanation, revealing the details but of course he did not say anything about Felix as it may not have been good to bring it up.

Felix was the first thing that came to Chan’s mind when the name skzu came to his brain but he tried to not think about it. That was not point of the conversation. “Skzu didn’t do anything to you though, did they?” Changbin was the one to ask.

“No they gave me dinner and apologized many times…They were really nice and they even drove me back. I’m actually very thankful to the Minho guy as well.Also they don’t know anything about me aside from me working at a music store. They just think I am some innocent person who got dragged into this…”

“That’s good to hear then. Chanhee sounds like a dick from what you guys told me.”

“Yeah but it’s okay, I moved on.” Jisung gave a small smile. He was finally able to smile after explaining all that. Chan gently ruffled the youngest’s hair. “Yeah yeah, now you seem tired maybe get some rest yeah?” Jisung nodded as he yawned.

Changbin hummed in agreement “Yeah you had a though day, you should rest child.” Jisung puffed his cheeks as he looked at Changbin. “Stop babying me you are like a year older than me!” Changbin chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Whatever- Now get some rest, you need it. “Jisung nodded as he slowly got up. “M’kay goodnight ~”

“Jisung wait-!”

“…Uhm…Did you…Perhaps meet a guy named Lee Felix?”

Jisung was not sure how to answer. “Um well…” Jisung did not know what to say.

Changbin glared at Chan, not appreciating Chan’s question especially at this timing. Jisung needed rest and this topic would probably be a pain to explain to him. “Hyung, just let him sleep for gods sake.Just ask stuff about your crush or whatever later” Changbin then looked at Jisung as Jisung mumbled a thank you. Without Chan noticing.

“Not my crush-…I mean I’m sorry Sungie..Binnie is right, goodnight.” Chan looked down feeling guilty.

“It’s fine now goodnight oldies~!” Jisung grinned as he noticed Changbin sighing. “I’m only a year older than you, you brat-…Goodnight. Take care child.”

Jisung smirked. “Kay grandpa, byee~” “Yah, Han Jisung-!” Jisung ran off to his room calmly since he knew Changbin was not able to chase after him. Chan on the other hand was again, deep in thoughts.

***

It was a morning and Chan was at the kitchen, cooking waffles for himself and also the other two. “Ah morning Channie hyung, you’re up early…Wait nevermind you don’t sleep.” The oldest of the three heard Changbin’s voice from the other side of the lounge. “Yeah I guess, but I am technically up.” Chan smiled. “You seriously need to get some sleep though.”

“But I’m busyy~”

“But still, also you haven’t been busy in the past week, stop lying hyung. “ Changbin said as he then glanced at the waffle maker. ”Oh making waffles?” Chan hummed in response.

“Okay, need any help? I can try cutting some fruits-“

“No no- Just…Can you prepare some coffee for Jisung and maybe yourself if you want to?” Chan could not trust Changbin at all. Even if it’s just cutting fruits, Changbin’s cooking skills and even kitchen hand skills are just really bad.

Changbin pouted. “But Binnie wants to help~”

“You will be helping Jisung with that. Oh!Also put the dishes on the table please.”

Changbin rolled his eyes. “Yeah and okay~” He then did was he was told.

There was a knock on the door. “Ah- Changbin can you look after the Waffle. Just tell me if it starts burning or something!” Chan said as he wondered who would be at his door at this time. Changbin yelled a “OK” as Chan walked out of the kitchen to the door.

Chan slowly walked to the door while mumbling “Who would it be at this time of the day…” He asked himself before opening the door.

“Ah hello um Jisung left his wallet in my car and-…….You…” The person at the door lifted his head up.

Chan’s eyes widened in shock as he started at the person at the door without saying a single word.

“Y-you….**Chris**, mate…is that you?”

….

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden stop at that part. I just felt like that was the best part to stop at.  
Please feel free to leave any comments and thanks for reasing once again!I will try to update the next chapter asap. :)


	5. A Kind Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two old friends finally meet. It has been a very long time...Some reactions were a bit unexpected. Will this end up well for them in the future? Or will it turn into an unpleasing event ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for saying that I'll upload early. I kind of ran out of time so it took me awhile to write this!This chapter is also shorter than usual as well. Also a reminder that it is kind of cliche so I'm sorry about that. I hope you enjoy either way!
> 
> Also happy birthday to Jisung and Felix~!

Chris could not believe who was standing in front of him. He really _didn’t want to believe it_. However, apparently this was all real after hearing the younger calling his name.

“Chris…It’s really you right?”

“Fel--..I mean, I’m Chan.” There was no way he could dodge this situation now. He messed up.

Felix was standing there as his eyes suddenly became teary. This was a lot to handle at that moment and of course the fact Chris obviously attempted to lie was not helpful at all. However, he did not want to make a drama Infront of Chris’s house. It wasn’t right. He knew that there were other people in this house.So he _tried_ to keep calm.

“Chris where have you been…You suddenly cut contact and completely disappeared. I was so worried…”

“I…I’m sorry….” Chan decided not to say anything afterwards. He knew the younger must have hated him by now. He noticed the frown on Felix’s face. He was prepared to get yelled at or something similar. What he did was very wrong. He deserved even worse.

But younger pulled Chris into a very tight hug. That’s all he did. No yelling, no cursing, no fighting…Only a hug. A very tight one. “Chris..I missed you. I’m glad that you at least look okay.” Felix sobbed quietly while hugging the older male tightly.

Chan was unaware of how to react at that moment, but he really wanted to hug the younger back. He felt his eyes getting teary before hugging him back as tightly. “I’m sorry Felix I was an idiot and..”

“It’s okay Chris. It must’ve been hard…It’s okay.”

“But…” Chan was in disbelief. He did not expect this answer. How could Felix be so kind to him after all of that?

“No buts! I missed you Chris...”

“I-…I missed you too but I was such an ass- Why would you miss me.”

“Don’t say that!”

“I’m sorry but.. it’s true! You-..You shouldn’t be forgiving me this easily…I was such a horrible friend.”

Felix felt angry after hearing all of that. He slowly pulled away from the hug and looked at Chris with a glare. “Okay now, yes, you fucking left me without saying a word and disappeared. Yes maybe I was mad but…After all you went through. I realized how hard it must have been. However, yes I was disappointed when you left despite knowing how much I cared for you. So now you have to make it up to me instead of apologizing! If you are really sorry…Got it?”Felix sighed at the end.

Chan just stared at him wondering what did Felix mean _by making up_ to him. He just stared at him while tilting his head.

“That’s not an answer Chris.”

“I mean..What do you mean by making it up?”

“Oh that! Well there are so many things. Like maybe actually talk and don’t run away this time?”

“W-what?..I don’t think interacting with me would really be worth it anyway..”

“That’s not making it up to me Chris.”

“Sorry.”

“Stop with the fucking sorrys!”

Chan did not know how to respond but deep down in his heart he knew for himself that he did not deserve any forgiveness. Felix was _too kind_ to the point it hurt.

“What the fuck guys, I’m a sick man, I need my rest and then there is you two causing a whole Kdrama infront of the house….Also Jisung just yelled shut up old men right now. I think he went back to sleep though.”

They both heard a tired voice which belonged to Changbin. Felix blinked as he bowed his head and mumbled a “I’m sorry.” Causing Changbin to just roll his eyes. “Whatever. Chan if you and that guy want to continue your argument you can do it inside. Let’s not bother the neighbours. I’m pretty sure you already startled Jisung.” Chris just looked at Felix and Felix nodded before they were both inside.

Then the three were sitting on a couch. The room was awfully silent. Felix was trying to look at Chan but Chan was looking down. Chan still found it hard to face Felix properly even after all that argument. However, to be realistic sometimes getting over your guilt is hard no matter what the other person tries to do.

“Good, just remain like that. I’m sure Jisung will appreciate it.” Changbin brought his thumb up while looking at the two causing Felix to chuckle nervously while Chan continued to look down.

“Ah um…I’m sorry for that…I hope I did not bother you.” Felix rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Changbin squinted his eyes as he then looked at Chan and then Felix “Apology not accepted.”

“I’m sorry too..” Chan murmured.

“Okay maybe apology accepted.” Changbin said as he then looked at Felix again. “Ah you must be Felix right? Nice to meet you, I’m Changbin. I’m assuming that I’m older than you so it might be better to add the hyung part. Or if you don’t like being casual this is going to be very awkward Felix-ssi.”

Felix chuckled at Changbin’s response and nodded “Ah alright, Changbin hyung? And how do you um…know about me? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Ah Chan talks about you a lot.”

“H-he talks about me?”

Chan looked at Changbin, glaring a little. “Changbin-!”

“He talks about you all the time. He talks about how much he misses you and how precious you are to him and yeah.”

Now Chan wanted to hide. He did not know why but he definitely didn’t want Felix to know about the things they discuss.

“You really did?” Felix looked at Chan with a soft smile which Chan has not seen for almost 4 years. He was a bit shocked at first but maybe that was because it has been too long. “Yeah…” Chris looked down, suddenly feeling a little shy.

“Me too…” Chan heard the youngest of the three mumbling something but did not catch it well. “What?” Felix shaked his head “Ah nevermind. Anyway, um…I just came to give Jisung’s wallet actually. He left it in my car last night.”

“Ahhh okay.” Changbin responded as he noticed a sleepy Jisung slowly approaching them. Chan on the other hand wondered if the person driving him home yesterday was actually Felix. There was honestly too much going on at once and it was hard for Chan to actually process everything.

“What’s going on-Woah Felix- H-hey-“ Jisung was standing behind them while smiling nervously and waving. “What’s up?” He then quickly glanced at the oldest of the room who just looked down in response.

“Ah Jisung!Hey um you left your wallet in my car so yeah that’s why I’m here if you’re wondering.” Felix took out the walled and handed it to Jisung.

“Ah thanks. Sorry about that!” Jisung nodded as he took the walled, smiling nervously. He was not sure how did Chan feel about Jisung not telling it to him but he had assignment work so he could easily avoid it since he knows that Chan would not like to bother him for that.

“It’s okay um well, I kinda need to go now. I have a weekend job so I am normally working on Saturdays and Sundays. It was nice to meet you Changbin hyung and see you later Jisung.” He smiled before looking at Chan, mumbling. ‘Can you come at the door with me?’ and that’s what Chan did as the other two said their farewells.

And the two were at the door. There was some tension going on and the atmosphere was really awkward. “Uh Felix, did you need something before you leave?” Chan decided to ask.

Felix just smiled and shook his head before giving Chan a tight hug. “See you later, okay Chris?” He mumbled softly as Chan slowly hugged him back. Nodding. “Y-yeah.”

“So we’ll meet up again?” Felix lifted his head up looking into the older’s eyes.

“Yes yes, we will.” Chan said as he looked at Felix. There was no hint on him lying which relieved the younger.

“I’m glad. Also can I have your new contact number?”

“Y-yeah.” Chan nodded nervously and he raised his hand to grab the youngers phone before grabbing it and typing his number. Felix grinned and saved the number before giving a short call to Chan so he could also have his number. Chan also took his phone and saved his number

“Don’t even dare to block me this time. Now I gotta go~Talk to you later~” Felix smiled waving to Chan as Chan did the same. Eventually the younger left.

A part of Chan was happy to talk to Felix again but the reality was_…. He wasn’t ready to properly face him yet. This was too much to process now. He just..needed a nap. That’s what he needed._

***

“Oh shit-“ Jisung was in the living room along with Changbin. They were both snacking on some stuff while Jisung was multitasking. Something suddenly caught Jisung’s attention causing him to yell. “What?”

“I got this email…Is this real?” He gulped nervously, showing the email to the older.

From [noreply@gmail.com](mailto:noreply@gmail.com)

“Hey this is 2wice. <3 We wanted to announce we wanted to have an alliance with you. 3Racha right? We really love your hiding skills. If interested please visit this address :

****,****,*********,***** at 10:00 pm

Don’t worry we are nice, we won’t bite. :) If you’re scared:

Phone: *** ** ** **

Hope to see you loves~ We are only expecting CB97,Spear B and J.One ofc~ Again, we are nice. :3”

“What the fuck- This is a prank right- But like if they know us… but what the fuck-“

“I know right? Twice is so goddamn strong, why would they need us? Are they like plotting something? We can’t trust them, can we?”

“Hm, I don’t know, Twice doesn’t have anything against us though, right?”

“Probably not? I didn’t expect them to even know we exist.”

“I know right? But like I know they don’t have a good relationship with some gangs including a few of our enemies so…Maybe it’s not that bad? But let’s not decide quickly. We should ask Chan hyung first.”

“Yeah, let’s do.”

Jisung sighed and closed his lap top. “Things are getting so complicated for my brain hyungieee~” Jisung sighed as he wrapped his arms around The olders waist, nuzzling into his side. Changbin ruffled the youngers hair, smiling. “Yeah yea, or maybe you are just dumb~”

“Hey that’s mean!” Jisung pouted.

“Hehe~Sorry.” Changbin chuckled as Jisung nodded and nuzzled into him more.

“Hyung is so warm and comfy…”

“Good.”

“I um…still haven’t fully moved on hyung.” Jisung mumbled as he slowly let the older go while trying to avoid Changbin’s eyes. Changbin sighed as he felt really bad for the younger. “I’m sorry…” He mumbled as Jisung shook his head while wrapping his ams around the older again.

“It’s okay, I understand, it’s not your fault. Can we um..Just cuddle?” Jisung looked at Changbin with puppy eyes.

“Sure.” Changbin nodded as he wrapped his arms around the younger tightly. The truth is Changbin and Jisung may or may not had a past that might have broken Jisung’s heart. Changbin couldn’t help but _feel guilty_ about it.

Jisung didn’t want that though. Changbin deserved the world for who he was and no one could convince him otherwise.

***

“Felix? You okay?” Felix was walking back from the street as he noticed Hyunjin beside him. “Ah Hyunjin hyung.” “Mhm~ I just went to the grocery store.” Hyunjin smiled as he walked beside Felix. “You look a bit dazed, did something happen?”

“Yeah it did. Many things did actually~” Felix smiled to himself.

“Ohhh I’m curious now!You look happy today.”

“Hmm~I’ll explain later hyung.”

“Boo~” Hyunjin pouted playfully as he then continued to walk with Felix. “You heading home Lixie?”

“Yup.” “Me too.” Hyunjin smiled as he looked at the slightly younger male who looked happy this time, wondering what happened.

Felix was indeed very happy. Maybe once upon a time he was a bit mad at Chan. Actually really mad at him. Like having your best friend and potential love interest who you have a deep bond with suddenly leaving you and blocking you was very hard. In fact maybe once upon a time he did not have the ability to forgive the other.

As the time passed Felix started to realize more and more things and slowly the hate in him disappeared. When Felix grew up. He once remember a fellow drunk female at the a party quietly sobbing and Felix being the sympathetic guy he was, he decided to ask if she was okay.

**Flashback**

The girl was trying her best to stop her tears from falling down after getting drunk. Felix was not familiar with the female. However, being the nice person he was, he just couldn’t help but worry about the other. He then decided to slowly approach her, sitting beside her.

“Uh hey.”

The girl tried to give a forced smile while looking at Felix. “H-hey?” Felix smiled warmly as he reahed his hand for the female. “ It’s Felix nice to meet you.” The female just nodded as she grabbed the male’s hand shaking it. “Nice to meet you, I am Stephanie.” She said as she looked down.

Felix did not want this to be too awkward so he tried striking a conversation first. “Uh so are you enjoying the party so far?”  
“Uh yeah!It’s fun…Uh what about you?” The female smiled awkwardly.

“It’s going okay.”

“Ahh…”

And then there was some awkward silence. (No I am not referencing anything, you are. )

“Uh..I mean, I know it’s not my business but..Are you okay? You seem a bit down!Again- It’s not my business but yeah.”

Stephanie smiled weakly as she shook her head “I-It’s fine, it’s just a really bad day for me.”

“Ah I’m sorry, that must feel terrible. May I ask what’s wrong?”

“Why would you like to-..I mean it shouldn’t matter really.” The female just looked down.

“It does and I’m worried.”

“Why are you worried about a stranger~~Jeez.” Stephanie giggled quietly as she slowly felt her eyes tearing up. Felix wondered if he overstepped boundaries with a stranger.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to seem pushy or anything it’s just-“

He suddenly noticed the girl sobbing quietly. “I’m sorry, it’s just…”

“Yes?” Felix looked at her with a calm expression as she slowly broke down to tears.

“I-I can’t do this anymore- I-I’m tired of this…”

“Tired of what?”

“I got threatened to get kicked out if I don’t marry the guy my family arranged for me….But I just can’t.” Felix felt very sorry. He wasn’t aware that arranged marriages were even a thing anymore.

“Oh god..I’m so sorry……”

“It’s okay. I mean, maybe it’s just my fault. I’m letting my family down.”

“Letting them down.”

“I told them I like a girl and now they are telling me that I’m a…disgrace to them. I don’t know what to do..It’s just overwhelming but it’s okay, i-if I do what I say- I’ll-…I’ll….” She started crying harder.

Felix was suddenly reminded of someone who was his ‘former’ best friend and crush, **_Chris_**. He felt something in his chest burning but didn’t know what it was. Why suddenly him? Felix couldn’t help but remember him. ‘I thought I forgot him…’ he wondered to himself before suddenly pulling the other into a hug. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled as the girl slowly hugged him back, crying quietly. “I-it’s okay.” She whispered as she hugged him tightly.” It’s just..I don’t have a choice, my family will abandon me if I don’t so what they say, I’m so scared.” Felix felt his heart fall into pieces as he heard that. He felt terrible for the girl and for some reason he started to realize that _he must’ve had it really hard as well. _

Eventually the party was over and the girl thanked Felix for the comfort before leaving the party and that’s when Felix realized he didn’t actually think of how overwhelming everything would be for Chris. He couldn’t believe that he was even mad at him anymore but…The real question was. Will they ever meet again? Felix really _wished_ this from the bottom of his heart.

***

“So like we’re actually going huh?” It was 10 pm and Changbin was a little tired but they had to go anyway since they decided to. “Yeah we are.” Chan simply replied as he looked at the two. He was lowkey curious to know if that was even Twice.”Jisung did you get the bombs in your bag just in case we get in trouble?” Chan asked, earning a nod from Jisung.

“Yes crispy~”

“Hey-“ Chan glared.

“Guys let’s stop wasting time and go now. We all seemed like we have a good backup.”

“Yeah let’s do that.” Chan answered as they took their leave.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it. Again, I do feel it was cliche so I don't actually know how to feel about thic chapter myself. I hope that you enjoyed it regardless!Also some stuff might be a little confusing but I'll make sure to eplain them later on.
> 
> If you have any questions, suggestions or you just want to comment please feel free to do!Thank you to whoever has been reading this so far. :)


	6. I missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many things, so many good and bad events, so many things to deal with? What happened this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upldate! I was very busy. Also, this chapter contains more angst and drama so I'm sorry. This fic is more dramatic than I thought it would be but I guess it is a gang AU so that's expected. I hope you enjoy! Also summaries are hard.I should stop writing them. Sorry for the horrible summaries.

Jisung was sat on the couch, groaning. “The fuck did they mean by that! We can’t do that…” Jisung mumbled as the three were back from their meeting with 2wice.

**The meeting**

_“Yeah so basicallyyy~You will work with us, stay in our mansion as well just for a day. though~ J.One and Simba will need to work together.”_

_“But- We can’t trust you guys now~Can we?”_

_“Hm~Well too bad we already kind of recognized you guys. You will do it right? Not that you have a lot of options but feel free to think about it. We promise it won’t be that bad guuuys!Wee farwell for now!” The one named Shy giggled as the gang members left, without even saying a word.Leaving them no other option._

Changbin sighed as he already started regretting this. The last thing they would like to do was to stay in another gang’s mansion and not to mention a well known one. It might have not been a big deal for some gangs but 3Racha was a secretive gang. It was weird for them.

Chan looked at the three trying to think a little. They heard NCT has an alliance with Sensation9 and Sensation9 was being very problematic at the moment, not to mention with the information Jisung gave about his ex potentially being a part of the gang plus they were bad with both so taking down two enemy gangs was a bonus.

“Guys…I actually think it might not be as bad as we think.”

The younger ones both turned around to Chan who seemed actually interested. “But hyung! That’s risky!” Jisung whined.

“It is but it also involves Sensation9….”

“I guess you have a point here..”Changbin sighed as he thought about it more. He wasn’t actually wrong. “I mean you are the leader so your wish is my command.” Changbin simply stated. He trusted Chan’s decisions.

“Hey you guys are the leaders too!” Chan protested. He didn’t like to be called a leader by those too. He found it very awkward for some reason.

“Yes boss~”Changbin smirked causing Chan to frown and mumble “You little piece of shit…”

“Jisung?” The younger was deep in thoughts, not paying attention to the conversation. He looked a little worried about something. As his name was called he suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. “Y-yes! Okay.”

“Did you even listen to what we said?”

“We were discussing if we were going to team up with twice?” He smiled nervously.

“We already did that- And we decided that it might be a good idea.”

“Ah yeah ...I guess that makes sense.” Jisung said as he was thinking of Chanhee’s words, it has been two days since he saw him. “It’ll be okay Jisung…” Changbin said as he patted the youngers back, trying to reassure him. “Also if things go wrong it’s leader-nim’s fault right?”

Chan was glaring at then now but at least that made Jisung laugh. “You fuckers…”

“I love you leader hyung~!” Jisung made a heart with his arms as Chan just rolled his eyes. These two sure loved to mess with him.

***

“Hyunjinnnn!!! What should I do- I am actually so nervous-“ Hyunjin sighed as he looked at Felix. “Do what?”

“Text Chris…This is getting more awkward than I thought it would.”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “It’s just a fucking text Felix- You managed to get his number so contact him“

“But-“ Before Felix could day anything, Hyunjin snapped the phone out of the youngers phone before typing a message on his already opened messenger app.

**Chris**

**Me:**

Chrisss~Babyyyy I miss you. <3

Felix immediately grabbed the phone, looking at the scream before a groan escaped his lips.”Are you fucking serious- Also what is with that heart and baby?!” He facepalmed as he felt mildly embarrassed.

“What you don’t like it?” Hyunjin smiled innocently. Felix hated that when it happened.

“Fuck you.”

“I don’t think _I’m the one_ you would like to fuck but you can-“ Felix whined, throwing a pillow that was sitting on the couch, not wanting to know what Hyunjin wanted to say next. Also the fact that Hyunjin was your local fuckboy just made it weirder. “Shut up Jinnie…I don’t even have a crush on him now…” Felix mumbled as Hyunjin patted his back. Honestly what Felix said made a little sense but for some reason Hyunjin had this gut feeling that Felix would fall for him again.It’s just that Felix looked really happy when he talked about the older male. Actually, he has never seen Felix this happy. Of course, it could also be because they were best friends and friends can make you as happy…Actually he decided not to think too much.

Felix realized he forgot about the message for a second and suddenly decided to look at his phone.

**Chris**

**Me:**

Chrisss~Babyyyy I miss you. <3

_Seen_

“Hyunjin he saw it- What the hell am I going to do- He must have been weirded out!” The Aussie yelled but that only made Hyunjin laugh. Felix glared before looking at his phone. He felt extremely embarrassed now. He was definitely going to take revenge on Hyunjin…but he didn’t know on what. For now he focused on fixing this mess. He didn’t want to weird out Chan.

**Chris**

**Me:**

Chrisss~Babyyyy I miss you. <3

OMG SJBWU- SORRY CHRIS

My friend was being mean so he did this- I swear it wasn’t me!

Please don’t get weirded out- ;n;

But heyyyyy!!!!!!

_Seen_

_Chris is typing…._

_Chris is typing…._

_Chris is typing…._

**Chris:**

Hey

Felix sighed in relief as he saw the reply. Considering how long it took for Chris to actually type he was worried if Chris was weirded out by him. He was kind of relieved when he saw the reply.

**Me:**

Haha sorry again

How are you?:D

**Chris:**

Ah I’m good, you?

**Me:**

Good good!

I actually feel really energetic today

Like I feel like actually being productive

Cool right?

**Chris:**

Oh cool.

And that’s when the conversation died. Chan’s responses were really dry. Felix was lowkey a little disappointed, but he would not leave it like that. He WILL make Chan open up to him. He wanted the friendship they had back. He missed it so much.

***

Chan was actually smiling as he looked at his phone. The youngers way of texting has not changed at all since 4 years ago. He still had that cheery tone when texting. He was still an adorable precious bean to him at least. But something made it hard to answer. Chan changed a lot during these years. He became stronger. He accepted himself more. However, he still hated himself for this and facing Felix was really hard.

“Someone has been smiley today.” He heard a certain male speak as he entered the house. Chan turned his head around and shook his head. “I’m just as usual Changbin.” Changbin rolled his eyes. “Yeah sure, you are.” His tone was sarcastic. “Did you text _the_ Felix?”

“How did you know-“

Changbin shrugged. “I just guessed.” He smiled as he flopped beside Chan who then slowly put his phone away. “How was work Bin?”

“Meh..As usual. It was a bit busy today...” He sighed as he looked at Chan.” For you? Ah wait you have night shift today, right?” Chan nodded. He clearly looked like he did not want to go. Chan in a restaurant as a kitchen hand. The restaurant also had a bar section so there were times they asked him to be a bar manager as well which he honestly didn’t enjoy. Chan had a degree in both cooking and psychology but for now he preferred to have a restaurant job until he finds a job related to his degree. Changbin on the other hand was a tattooist at a tattoo shop.

“Damn, good luck. Are you getting your manager job this time?”  
“Unfortunately.”

“Have you decided to talk about quitting it yet?”

“Yeah…I plan to talk about it soon. I honestly hate it and that’s not even why I applied for a job. I just wanted to be a fucking kitchen hand.” Chan rolled his eyes before continuing. “At least the pay rate is really high….” He mumbled. “Welp good luck Chan~ I’m going to rest now.” Changbin stated as he felt tired before going upstairs. “See you Binnie.”

***

Chan who was currently sitting on a chair in the staff room was monitoring through different cvs as usual, not really finding any cv that would actually be good for some of the roles available so far. He decided to take a break and go and monitor the bar for now. His eyes were a little tired from staring at the screen this much, making him wonder how could Jisung even stand this.

As he went out he decided to walk around a little, observing each single staff, making sure that they were doing their job properly which ended up being okay since all of the staff were actually responsible for now at least.

He then decided to sit on a stand while just looking at the surrounding, making sure everything was under control for at least some time. “Bang-nim~” He heard a certain barista call the others name. He turned his head around to meet the female. “You seem so bored today Bang-nim, want a drink?” Chan just shook his head. “No thanks Gahyeon, it’s all good.” Chan gave a small smile.

“M’kay~ How are you doing? We don’t get to see you a lot these days.”

“Well I get more kitchen hand job these days. I’m meh, you?”

“Ohhh~ Good for you then. I’m alright thanks- Oh- Someone is staring at you.” Gahyeon pointed at a certain male with freckles. Chan turned his head around noticing the male as his eyes widened. ‘What is he doing here?’

“Chrissss~~~Mate~”

“F-felix- Hey.”

Before Chris could do anything else, Felix dropped all his weight on the older, clinging like a koala would. “Chris I missed you…” He pouted while looking at the older, looking at him with those adorable puppy eyes that Chris couldn’t stand, yet loved at the same time. Chris was frozen.

“Ohhh well I’ll let you two be.” Gahyeon smiled as she left to serve more customers. Chris nodded before yelling. “I’ll be on my break guy but I’m still watching!” He said before looking at Felix who was currently nuzzling his shoulder. He wondered if anybody else was with the younger because he was really drunk and probably wouldn’t handle being alone any longer.

“Chrissss~Did you miss me too?”

“Y-yeah I did.”

“Did you miss me as much as I do?”

“I don’t know.” ‘Yes I did Felix…Maybe even more’ But these words remained trapped in the older’s mouth. He shouldn’t get attached to the younger this time. It was wrong.

Felix frowned as he heard the reply before looking at Chris with an intense expression. “Since you didn’t miss me as I did you have to give me a kiss!” Felix’s eyes went to Chan’s lips before bringing “Kissy pweaseeee~” Chan was confused. Why would Felix want a kiss from him? Was he out of his mind? Chan did not understand so he decided to lean to Felix’s cheek, pressing a kiss, hoping that was enough.

Felix felt his cheeks heating up at that moment. Chris(Chan) gave him a kiss on his cheek. He felt like one of those female highschool characters in anime’s who got noticed by his crush but _that wasn’t enough_.As Chan pulled away Felix suddenly places his hands on Chan’s cheeks, kissing him on the lips. He was sure he moved on from Chris a long time ago…He was sure but he felt like he needed this.

Chan was frozen, he wanted to push Felix away but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move. The kiss felt so nice and Chan hated himself for loving it this much. His heart started to beat faster as Felix continued to kiss him before slowly pulling away. Chan’s cheeks suddenly had a shade of red painted on them.

“Chris don’t leave me again……” The younger suddenly teared up as he hugged the other tightly before continuing “You won’t leave me again right? I won’t judge you for anything… I will be by your side of you need me. There is no reason to leave me again right?” Chan tried not to cry. “I’m sorry...I’m such an ass. I’m sorry Felix.” Chan chuckled while his eyes were becoming teary. “You won’t leave me then?” Felix looked at him with the same puppy eyes.

“I..I won’t.” That’s all Chan could, it was unknown if he really meant those words, Chan didn’t know either. However, Felix’s lips suddenly lifted up, creating the most beautiful smile the older has ever seen. “Thank you Chris…” He hugged the older tightly as Chan slowly hugged him back,smiling as well. “I love you Chris.” Felix looked at him with a bright smile. “I…Yeah.” I love you was such a simple phrase which could have many meanings behind it but Chan decided not to reply. It was for the better. Felix lifted his head looking at Chan with a pout “It’s-“

“Felix where the fuck are you?!” They both heard someone yelling before turning their head’s to a certain direction. Infront of the two there was a tall male standing while frowning at Felix. “Sorry my friend is really drunk to-…Oh. Hello.” The male looked at Chan as he knew who he was but Chan didn’t recognize him. “Hello.” That’s all he could reply. “Ah uh I’m Hyunjin, Felix’s friend.” He smiled nervously as he pointed at Felix. “Nice to meet you I am-“

“Chris?” Chan’s eyes widened. “Do we know each other?Also you can call me Chan actually since it’s my Korean name.”

“Okay Chan-ssi? And to answer your question no but someone does~” Hyunjin chuckled as he looked at Felix once again. “Felixx I know you want to stay we should leave.”

“But I want to stay Hyunjinnn~ Chris is here…..”

“You can contact him right, let’s leave. We have classes tomorrow and I swear to god if you miss it-“

“But-“   
Chan looked at Felix, smiling. “Yes, you should go my break is over too. “ It was more than just over. The boss would probably be mad at him if he was here.

“Boo~ Fine I’m going but you…” Felix pointed his finger at Chan. “Will meet me again.” Chan chuckled as he looked at the younger nodding, finding the Childish behaviour cute as he noticed Hyunjin dragging Felix away. “Well I’m taking him away from now~See ya. “ Chan just waved his hand nervously. “Yeah bye!”

“Bye bye Chris, I love you!” Felix giggled while looking at Chan before starting to walk to the exit. Before they exited Chan noticed Hyunjin mumbling something like. _“Don’t dare to hurt him this time.”_ Chan wondered if Felix actually talked about him sometimes as he started to go back to the staff room, roaming through the cvs again.

“Don’t think that I didn’t see you slacking off Chan.” Chan suddenly felt a certain boss named , causing him to shiver. “O-Oh hi sir!I didn’t know you were visiting today. “ He smiled nervously while standing up and bowing to the boss. “Hm~You better be careful. Who knows when I will pop up to check around, right Chan?”

“Yes sir. Sorry for slacking off.”

“Mhm~ You seem like you were having some moment with someone so I forgive you.”

The boss smiled softly as Chan released a sigh out of relief. “Thanks sir.”

“It’s okay, you are a good employee, so I forgive you. Don’t do it too often though~ You wouldn’t want to make me mad right? Chan suddenly had flashbacks of that one time when he was 15 minutes late, it was actually scary.

“I won’t sir.” His boss was a little strict at times but he was not that bad. Today was his lucky day. “Good, well I will be here for now so you can just go home for today.”

“Really? My shift is not over-“

“It’s fine I’m here. If you insist I would love you to look through more cvs though but you don’t seem too happy do you?” He chuckled as Chan laughed nervously. Of course he didn’t like it. Who would enjoy such a work? It was the most boring part of being a bar manager.

“Just leave Chan, you did well. Don’t worry.You are already doing a favour by taking this job.” His boss smiled softly as Chan nodded. “Thank you sir.”

***

“I am back…” Chan mumbled quietly assuming his two friends were asleep by now as he entered the house. His mind was replying what happened with Felix. For some reason this night made him feel better rather than worse.

As the oldest entered the lounge he noticed Changbin nervously looking at his phone.He looked very anxious. “Changbinnie, you okay?”

“Hyung, he is not answering….”

“What who?”

“J-Jisung. He- he is not here…I called his boss. His boss said he didn’t show up to work. I’m so worried- I tried everything I could to reach out to him and I tried to call you but you seemed busy. I contacted Jackie and a few other people to try to trach him as well…”

“What?!” Chan suddenly looked at phone, noticing all the miscalls he received. He was suddenly worried. “H-how long has he been out?”

“Since he had work this noon. Since then he didn’t come back. We need to find him- I’m worried…What if something happened to him? He never disappeared like this-“ Chan was filled with worry now just like Changbin.

“I’m- Ugh fuck. We should find him!” Chan suddenly grabbed some weapons that he needed just in case while looking at Changbin, earning a nod as Changbin did the same. Changbin did not have a good feeling about this. He wondered if they will be able to find Jisung soon. He hoped they would.

“Okay…Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you enjoyed this chapter!  
I'm sorry Jisung. :') The poor thing has suffered a lot in this fic. Wondering what happened to him this time....  
Anyways feel free to leave a comment and thanks for taking your time to read this chapter. :)


	7. Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to lie in order to protect others, is that right? That is what the young male thought to himself. The truth is not always the solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update. So many things happened and I kind of needed a bit of a break.:) But I am back now and will try to update more often.I am so sorry again and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

“That’s... “Jackie was driving the car as her went to a familiar looking squirrel like male, who was apparently walking back to the direction of the flat. Not a lot of 3Racha gang members knew where the leaders actually live in. However, Jackie was one of the who was completely trusted by the three considering how long she was with 3Racha and how much she helped them. 

“ Jisung ?!”Chan yelled as he looked at the direction.  Jisung looked a bit rather odd .He was smiling but his  expression was a little dark. He looked like he was thinking about something while he was looking down but for some odd reason his eyes looked dead. 

Changbin stared at  Jisung , he knew what that look meant. It wasn’t his first time witnessing this expression before and he was now extremely worries. Before he could do anything he realized that Chan was already out of the car. 

Chan grabbed Jisung’s arm and yelled his name. “Channie hyung..? “Jisung looked up at the older, trying to brighten up his expression. “Hehe... I guess I was a little bit too late~”Too late was definitely an understatement. Even his boss was worried sick about him. 

“ Jisung .”Chan frowned a little as he looked at the younger. “You have a lot of explaining to give us.”  Jisung chuckled as he tilted his head. “Oh  right~Yes mom... “ Chan sighed at his words before pulling the other into a tight hug. “I was so dead worried.. Where did you go.  Are you okay? Did something happen.. Please tell me  Sungie . “ Jisung Shook his head in response as he hugged him back. 

“I’m fine hyung.. I just needed a walk and... Yeah that’s all.I was feeling a little out of it and.. I’m so so so sorry~”

Changbin he already also got out of the car, looked at the two. He was glad that  Jisung was found. But something was suspicious. 

Jisung was generally a secretive person but he would at least tell  Changbin . Also he felt like the younger was hiding something ..but he tried to brush that off. ‘ Jisung is  here.Everything is  fine.Yes , everything is fine. “ Changbin tried his best to convince himself but something felt so wrong.  Changbin couldn’t help but felt his anxiety kicking in once again. 

Chan just continued hugging  Jisung , he knew  Jisung did not like talking about his feelings and he being  Jisung’s best friend for as long as he remembered. He respected that and decided to not question  it. Chan was always such a respectful person towards people’s feelings. That’s probably why the two even ended up being friends. 

As the other two let each other go their eyes went to  Changbin .  “Sup? “ Jisung asked as he had a cheeky grin. “ Not much, was just searching for a dumbass  but it’s okay I found him now~” Jisung pouted as he looked at  Changbin with a frown. “You’re mean. “

“Deal with it. “

And that’s when they all laughed and eventually went back afterwards. 

***

“Uh okay babe, I’ll be there soon. See you! “

Jisung was talking on the phone with someone as he looked around  nervously for some reason.  Changbin walked into the living room. It was an early morning and normally no one would be awake at this time.

But what he didn’t expect was  Jisung saying this to someone on the phone:

“I... I love you too baby. See you. “

Jisung smiled nervously at the phone as h then quickly ganged up before sighing in relief. “Damn you are dating and you’re not telling us? “

Jisung turned his head around to look at a  Changbin , who raised an eyebrow. “I-.. I mean.. No, no it’s not a date. “  Changbin rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around  Jisung’s neck before mimicking what he said. “I love you too baby. See  you~”That’s what I heard thought, are you tell in me this is a hallucination? 

“Yes.” Jisung replied with a straight face. 

“ Lies  lies . You got a new boyfriend, who is the lucky guy? Don’t tell me you slacked off from work actually to hangout with him-“ He fake gasped. 

“I wouldn’t-  Hyunggg I would never skip work for just that!! “

“So there was something going on~”

Jisung Shook his head, he really wanted to  _ leave _ already.  Changbin noticed  Jisung looking at his phone  he looked a bit nervous but it didn’t look like excitement. And that’s how he got worried again. But  Changbin is probably overthinking. Or at least that’s what he is trying to tell himself. 

“Ah- I- I-  Gotta blast!” Jisung said  as he then ran towards the door without letting  Changbin say anything else. ‘It’s all fine, no need to worry.’ Changbin thought to himself. But he felt uneasy. 

***

“My Angel~I missed you “ Jisung looked at the person across him nervously as he fake smiled. “We just met yesterday! I missed you too baby~Now tell me where we’re going? I’m so excited! “Jisung grinned as he ran to the other male, wrapping his arms around the other. “Wherever you want, bae.”The other male winked at him. Jisung pretended to think a little. “Take me to the park _Chanheehee_~” Chanhee smiled sweetly. “The nickname you gave me before.. Jisungie I missed you so so so much, you know that right? “ Before Jisung could say anything, Chanhee pulled the other into a hug. Jisung could only him in agreement. Did he really miss him though? 

And that’s how their day went, they both went to the park at a very early morning.  They played on the play ground, they decided to get breakfast at a cafe in the park and then they walked around the park as it was a typical date. 

As the time passed Jisung looked at his watch. “I have work but _I_ don’t _want_ to _leave_~” Chanhee looked at him frowning a little. “But we can’t let work get in our way, can we? “Jisung did mot know how to respond. Actually Jisung really hated this. He really did. He never wanted to be back with him. So why did he decide to? Yes there was a reason.. A good reason... 

** The day before ** ** : **

[I know who Chan and Changbin are boo. :3 _-Anonymous] _

Jisung was walking towards his workplace as this paper plane was suddenly thrown at his face, causing him to frown. He thought it was some rude kid or something before grabbing the paper and noticing there was a writing.  He decided to take a peek before throwing it on the trash but then he saw the message on it. 

He  _ froze _ . 

Before he could look around he noticed another  paper being thrown at him. And he immediately opened the paper. 

[‘Scared baby~ Don’t worry just look behind and let’s talk, okay? :) ’ -_Anonymous_ ]

And that’s when  Jisung looked  behind, his eyes meeting up with the least person  on  _ earth  _ he would like to meet with. It wasn’t even an exaggeration. “My baby, missed me? “

Jisung looked at him as his body trembled.” C-Chanhee ... “

“Come to me and let’s sort this out, okay baby? I won’t hurt you and your friends of you talk, okay? But maybe let’s do it now.”

“Y-Yes.. “

He hesitated but he can’t let other’s be in danger.. He just can’t . This was  indeed  a danger sign. Not only for him but also for Chan and  Changbin . 

_ He didn’t know what  _ _ Chanhee _ _ wanted but whatever it was, he was willing to accept as long as it was for them.  _

***

All  Jisung needed to do was bring an excuse for his ‘boyfriend’ which was wanting to make money and take him out next time and some other bullshit he decided to give him.  Thankfully, his acting was so good to the  point it even convinced  him. Honestly,  Jisung could be an amazing actor if he was action into it. He was also fairly good looking too and he knew it really well. 

As  Jisung entered his work  place,  Wonpil immediately noticed the younger. “ Jisung !!! Oh my  god,are you okay? I heard you disappeared from your friends. I tried contacting you but you didn’t reply!”  Jisung felt guilty towards his boss but on the other hand  he had no other choice at this moment, so he lied. “I’m so sorry for missing  qork without saying anything. I  kind of passed out while I was walking and then a friend of mine took me to his house. He said he wanted to take me to the doctor  but apparently  it wasn’t the right time and stuff... Ah... I wish I did. “He wasn’t  lying.He wasn’t  completly lying. After what he had witnessed yesterday he didn’t feel well at all but of course the rest was a lie. 

“ Jisung you’ll go home. Now. “

Jisung looked at the older with wide eyes. “I’m okay Wonpil hyung.. I’m okay!... Don’t worry. “He smiled at the older. 

Wonpil was still worried but he didn’t know how else to convince him since the younger was looking at 

Him with that look. “Fine Jisung, but go home if you felt unwell okay? Also let me know as soon as possible if you needed anything. “ Jisung nodded at his words, thankful for Wonpil who actually decided to understand. Wonpil was such a caring boss who prioritized his staffs health over work. Jisung wished he didn’t have to lie to him like that. 

“Ah by the way,  Jisung . This is my brother. He wanted to help around as well for today.  Seungmin , come here! “

“Kay Wonpil hyung. “

As the  Seungmin guy walked to the other, his eyes slightly widened. “Oh-“  Jisung stared at him for a bit as he was also a bit surprised. It was the  Seungmin from  skz .  Jisung thought it may be better to pretend like they didn’t know each other but  Wonpil apparently already noticed the staring. “ Woah you two look so similar! “ Jisung said as with a surprised tone as he looked at the two with a smile. “It’s Han  Jisung , nice to meet you...  Seungmin-ssi ? “ He raised his hand for the other as the other decided to play along while smiling. “Nice to meet you  Jisung-ssi but please call just me  Seungmin .”He replied as  Jisung nodded. 

“Alright then, I have some stuff to do upstairs please let me know if you two needed anything! “

They both said yes as  Wonpil left. 

As the two started working together  Seungmin looked at him. “Thanks for earlier...I didn’t know how to react when I saw you. “  Jisung Shook his head. “It’s fine. I figured your brother probably wouldn’t know about any of  that!Or maybe if he did, I shouldn’t know? I don’t know? “ Jisung pretended to be clueless. “I see. “ That’s all he responded as they continued working together. 

***

Eventually their shift was  over. While  Jisung put his jacket on he noticed a man yelling “Kim  Seungmin ! Let’s go! “ He looked at the direction as he noticed it was Minho. The guy who saved him before.  As Minho walked in his eyes immediately went to  Jisung . “Oh-  Jisung !  You have work today? I actually  jist figured out that  Seungmin was working here. “He had a soft smile as he looked at  Jisung . 

“Ah Minho  hyung ! Fancy seeing you here! “ Jisung grinned widely. However, the truth was that he was worried.. Very worried.  Especially if  Chanher would be around. Minho already knows who  Chanhee is and that is bad. 

Earlier he remember explaining to  Chanhee that what Minho said was a lie and tried to convince him that Minho just wanted to protect him because he  _ misunderstood _ him just like himself.  What a lie. 

“Minho, wow you’re actually here. I was waiting.. “He frowned as he looked at the older. “Sorry for being late.”

“Minho  hyung you brat.) 

“It’s been 30 minutes Minho  hyung .” Seungmin rolled his eyes. 

“ I had important things to do. “

“Like? “

“I saw a bunch of cats and they were hungry so... “

Seungmin just sighed as he then looked at  Jisung who just looked at them with a smile. 

“Ah right, Jisung. Maybe see you later. I will be helping Wonpil hyung from time to time. Also take care of your health as well Jisung hyung. “

“Thanks  Seungmin ! Will do! “ Jisung grinned as he then looked at Minho. “Nice seeing you too. “

Minho thanked him in response as he stared at  Jisung before getting hit by  Seungmin on the shoulder as they then eventually left along with  Jisung . 

But apparently they were heading towards to same direction which made  Jisung extremely nervous. He decided to just walk, pretending that he didn’t realize it. 

“ Jisung . “He heard a familiar voice calling his name. 

“Ah-“ Jisung looked at the other, who was Minho. “Oh- We are walking at the same direction,  haha ! “ Jisung pretended like he didn’t notice. 

“ Mhm we  are~Are you heading towards somewhere? “Minho asked curiously while  Seungmin was looking at his phone,  kinda letting the two talk. 

“ Mhm , I’m on a date with my boyfriend! ” Jisung said with the same smile. “You? “

“Oh. “That’s all Minho could answer. He looked a bit disappointed for some reason. Jisung couldn’t figure out why. “Um..? “Minho snapped back to reality. “Ah- I’m going to a newly opened music album market that Seungmin really wanted to go to. “He answered calmly. Jisung was a little suspicious of the sudden change of mood but decided not to say anything. 

“ Sungie ! “ Jisung felt his body tensing up as a person called his name. At the worse timing possible. It was  Chanhee . Why was he so early? Was he on the way? 

“Oh-  Chanhee , my baby! “

Minho’s eyes widened at the sigh as  Seungmin looked at him curiously not knowing what’s going on. “What the fuck- What are you doing here? “

Chanhee looked at him with a sweet smile. “Oh a date with my  love~Something wrong with that. “

Jisung smiled nervously as he immediately walked to the other, want in to drag him. “Baby, let’s go! “He said as he pulled his arms but before he could do anything else, he noticed Minho pulling him back. “What the fuck dude- Let me go! “ Jisung yelled as he got dragged by Minho. Minho had so many questions in his mind. ‘Why was Jisung with the guy who literally abused him kn the past? ‘ ‘The guy who harassed him before?’ ‘Why was he calling that man baby? ‘ But more importantly ‘Why was he both angry but also.. A bit jealous? ‘it didn’t make sense. However, one thing he knew was that this didn’t seem right.

Seungmin yelled “Minho hyung\- What the- “ Minho looked back at Seungmin. “I’ll be there later. “ That’s all he said before dragging Jisung away. Chanhee on the other hand just looked at them with a very dark expression but for some reason didn’t bother to chase over him. Seungmin sighed as he just ignored Chanhee as he then walked towards the destination he wanted to be in. 

On the other  hand  Jisung continued getting dragged by Minho. “Minho  hyung ... “Minho looked back at him before letting his hand go, as they were now in a corner of a street, behind a wall just for more safety.  Jisung knew that Minho was probably just worried and he wasn’t surprised either but he wanted to get out of this situation quick. 

“Minho  hyung .. My boyfriend is waiting, okay? “

“Isn’t that fucker your manipulative ex that you talked about? “

“T-There was a misunderstanding between us !  And we solved it! “

“I can’t believe you... You even talked about your past with him. Is he threatening you? He seems dangerous! “

“No and no! I just Wait why do I need to explain it to you, it’s my life anyway! “ Jisung glared at him, hoping that would make Minho give up. But deep down he felt sorry. He knew the man was probably worried after what happened before. 

“ Jisung -“

“Why do you care! It’s my problems let me solve it myself. “ Jisung mumbled as he looked down.  He was tired of lying and acting for the whole day. He couldn’t do it anymore. Before Minho could say anything ,he looked up at the older. “ You shouldn’t care anymore.. You saved me once, okay? I have my reasons? Can you please understand? “ Jisung sounded tired. 

“ Jisung ...You deserve better. You know.”

“Why do you even care so much?”

“Because I.. See you as a friend since that day so..I care.“Minho mumbled, looking away. Even saying this made him nervous. Jisung wasn’t just a friend to him, but also a crush but he decided not to mention that or his act would be seen selfish. He may not have known Jisung for that long and he only talked to him properly maybe just once but he couldn’t help that feeling. 

“Thank you Minho  hyung ..” Jisung kind of did feel the same to some degree. Minho was fun to talk to and almost like a friend even though he wouldn’t say they are  yet since  Jisung didn’t normally consider a lot of people friends but Minho was someone he did get along with. 

“Thank you very much Minho  hyung but.. I’ll solve this myself. And you said we are friends right?  But we haven’t known each other that long so we should do that first. And that.. Is something I should solve. “  Jisung looked down. Actually, he doesn’t want to deal with it alone but he didn’t want to rely on anyone anymore. He always had others helping him, so he wanted to return the favour. 

Minho just stared at him, nodding at his words. “Yes but  Jisung , can you answer one thing? “

“Mm? “

“Do you actually like that guy? “

And then Jisung was silent. He was too tired to say _yes_. 

To be continued..... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter. This time were starting to focus more on the other characters rather than Chan and Felix.(Especially Changbin, Jisung and Minho.) Stay tuned to find out more in the future!:D   
Also feel free to leave a comment and if you have any suggestions or questions also feel free to ask as well. I will be happy to answer!Also happy early new year!Hope you have a wonderful year.
> 
> Cheers!:)


	8. I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will delete this after I complete the next chapter.

Hello everyone! 

I am very sorry for my long absence.For people who anticipated the rest of this story, I will try updating it some time soon. I had a lot going on so I am really sorry for my sudden disappearance. I will delete this notice after I finish the new chapter. Meanwhile I may also write other fictions beside this, I hope you don't mind. :) Have a great day/nigh and take care.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that was longer than I thought! I feel like I am very bad at writing making out and smut scenes. I tried. I'm a noob, okay? Also if you are a Christian I'm not saying that all or like this it's just that these type of people still exit. In fact a church in my city was celebrating diversity week! So I hope you don't get offended. Thanks for reading this.  
Please let me know if you liked it!And if you had any questions or suggestions or you just want to give your opinion go ahead! Thank you for reading this.


End file.
